Forever The Hard Way
by karnythia
Summary: I never bought the idea that Carly and Sonny went from hate to love. Or that Sonny was suddenly not an abusive jerk because of meeting Stone. Especially since he's still an abusive jerk all these years later. This is Jarly...the way it should have been.
1. Chapter 1

There's a moment between the taunts about Liz, and his lips touching hers when a small calm part of Carly's mind points out "He's been playing you all along to get to this point." It's little more than a whisper, but it's enough to get her hands against Sonny's chest to push him away and get her feet moving backwards until she's standing with her back against the wall gulping in air like there's no oxygen left in the room.

"You worthless bastard. You almost got me." She shakes her head a few times until she feels like she can think again. "I will never understand what Jason and the rest of them see in a backstabbing traitor like you."

"Oh sure, blame me. You're the slut who was all set to give it up." He sneers at her, "All I did was try to get you out of his life before you ruin everything he has left."

Carly opened her mouth to tell him off, but sensing the futility of it all she opts to turn toward the door muttering "If I'm the worst thing for Jason, then what are you Sonny? I wasn't the one lying to get the woman he loves into bed." She's not sure where she's going other than away from this man, this place, and from the pain she can feel beating on the air between them. But before she can get to the door Sonny's hands are on her shoulders pulling her back against his chest. There's a horrible tension in the air, and in the moment before his hand closes over her mouth that same small voice says dispassionately "He wants to hurt you. Fight."

She takes her own advice, kicking and clawing like her life depends on it. But he's stronger than she is, and has the advantage of surprise so he manages to get her off her feet and hurl her towards the stairs before she can do any real damage to him or get to the front door. Carly catches a glimpse of Sonny's face as he stalks toward her and something there makes a scream like one of those women in the horror movies she used to watch as a kid bubble up from her guts against her will. Anywhere else that noise would be enough to bring someone running to her aid, but here all it does is piss Sonny off enough to actually slap her. The blow is hard enough that it is all she can do to hang onto consciousness, and she falls silent in the face of his wrath focusing only on survival.

The next few minutes are a blur of limbs, grunts, and muttered obscenities as he tries to drag her up the stairs and she fights him to a standstill. When he falls back seemingly exhausted, she tries to get up only to feel his foot sweep her legs out from under her again. It is there on the floor of the place that she used to think of as home that Carly comes to understand the depths of Sonny's hatred for women. He doesn't quite rip off her clothes while he's mauling her, but he tries hard enough that she's starting to resign herself to being violated when the door opens.

From her vantage point all she can see is Jason's legs, but she imagines his eyes widening in horror as he starts to process what he's seeing. There's a sound like some great beast roaring before he drags Sonny away from her and throws him against the wall so hard Carly shudders at the sound of the drywall giving way. She watches him slam Sonny shaped holes into the wall while she tries to get up.

Her movements draw Jason's attention away from his mentor and there's a look in his eyes when he turns towards her that she's never seen before and will gladly never see again. She wants to crawl away from it, from him, and hide but her limbs are too sore to cooperate. All she can do is curl inward and try to protect herself when he reaches for her. Jason doesn't say a word, but his eyes flicker with something like pity before he crouches down to gather her into his arms. His hands are gentle and he lifts her so carefully that for the first time in her life she understands the true meaning of fragile. He strides toward the door saying to Johnny as he goes through the opening "Send someone to pick up the doctor."

"What do you want us to do with the B-...with Mr. Corinthos?"

"Put him somewhere...safe until I call you." The way Jason says the word safe makes Carly's stomach churn, and she has to fight down the urge to vomit when he adds "I want him to know what's happening and why."

Johnny bobs his head in acknowledgment as he hauls an unconscious Sonny over his shoulder into a fireman's lift, and he says softly "I saw her coming in earlier, but I had no idea that he was this far gone. I would have sent her to your place if I'd known."

"Who was on the door?"

"Tommy." Johnny jerked his head sideways to a man standing by the elevator, "Sonny brought him up before he hired me."

"He can help you get Sonny where he needs to go." There's something hidden in the words, that Carly can't quite understand but it still makes her skin crawl.

"Yes sir." Johnny's voice shakes as he says softly, "Carly, I'm so sorry."

Carly tries to form enough words to tell Johnny that it wasn't his fault, but without the adrenaline pumping she's too exhausted, so she settles for patting at the air near his arm. Now that Jason's holding her close she feels so safe that she can almost believe that the last hour isn't important. That delusion lasts until the moment he lays her on the couch in his living room. She clings to his shirt in a panic when he tries to step away, and he freezes in place.

"It's going to be okay." Jason says soothingly, "I'm going to take care of you Carly. Just lay back and let me fix it."

"I'm sorry." She clutches at his hand sobbing, "I'm so sorry. Don't hate me please Jason. Please. I'm sorry."

"This was Sonny's fault." His blue eyes are burning with some emotion as he says mournfully, "I could never hate you for someone else hurting you."

When she finally lets go of him, Jason walks away long enough to bring out one of his shirts, an ice pack, a blanket, and the first aid kit from under the sink before taking a seat on the coffee table and regarding her solemnly. There's a tenderness in his eyes that tugs at her heart, and she finally lets herself breathe when he reaches out hesitantly to brush her hair out of her face.

He picked up the ice pack, wrapping it in a towel and laying it against her cheek before covering her with the blanket. "Can you get your clothes off on your own, or do you need help?"

Carly glanced under the blanket at the tattered remains of her shirt and laughed bitterly, "They're barely on." She tries to shield herself with the blanket, but it slips toward the floor when she starts to wiggle out of her pants.

Hearing Jason growl at the sight of the bruises on her bare skin she says "Aren't you going to ask me what I did? To provoke him I mean?" She forces herself to enunciate carefully, knowing that if they don't do this immediately she won't be able to face it later when he isn't looking at her like she's made of spun glass.

"I don't care what you did." The warmth in Jason's eyes cools; something dark lurking in the blue depths that reminds her of what he actually does on a daily basis. He helps ease the shirt over her head as he says, "He had no right to hurt you."

"You say that now." she shrugged diffidently as she slid her arms into the oversized sleeves, "But he's been your best friend for such a long time. Right now you're angry enough to hurt him, but you're going to wonder later if you should have done it. So, you might as well know now that I started it. I stopped by Kelly's tonight and I saw you dancing with Liz. I didn't know what to think so I decided to ask Sonny about it. He told me that the two of you were together, tried really hard to piss me off, and then I baited him into kissing me. Or maybe he baited me into baiting him."

Carly shook her head, trying to piece together the night's events. "I don't know...it went from zero to train wreck so fast. One minute we were arguing, then we were kissing, and the next second I was pushing him away, and we were back to the insults and then he lost it when I tried to leave. I don't know if he thought I was going to tell you, or if I did something else to set him off. I know he's sick, and I provoked him enough for three fights so...don't do anything you'll regret."

"I don't care." Jason frowned "He lied to you about Liz, but this wasn't about you or me. This was about Sonny doing what he does best. Wrecking everything and everyone around him because he's in pain or because he can't...won't get his shit together."

Carly wants to ask him what he meant about Liz, but the surge of energy that she used to tell him the truth has deserted her and it's all she can do now to keep her eyes open.

"Carly, you have to stay up until the doctor gets here." Jason's voice is tense again, "I know you're tired, but you can't go to sleep yet."

Dimly she recognizes that staying awake is important, but it's a losing battle and her eyes are starting to drift shut when she hears the guard say, "Doc's here."

The doctor walks in slowly, taking in the scene he stops a few feet away and murmurs, "Is there anything...sensitive I need to be aware of right now?"

"I wasn't raped." Carly takes a deep breath, hoping that Jason's internal lie detector is off as she says, "This wasn't about that. Not exactly."

The doctor raised his eyebrow, casting a meaningful glance at Jason before bending to examine her. He moved her limbs gently, watching her face closely throughout for any signs of pain. Every time she winces, or bites her lip he sighs and gives Jason another disapproving look.

"Whatever it was about you're very lucky. Nothing seems to be broken, though I can't be sure without an X-ray. Lots of soft tissue injuries that will heal with time but you're going to be in pain for a while. I'll leave you something to help you get through the next few days. Just...rest and recuperate okay?"

"Okay." She watches him scribbles instructions on a piece of paper as she says softly, "Thank you."

"I didn't do you any favors." He looked at her grimly, "This life is no place for a young girl like you."

"I don't have another laying around to jump into." Carly replied acerbically, as she lay back against the cushions and closed her eyes, "So, let's just skip the lecture okay?"

He bites out "Be more careful in the future, or I might not be able to solve it with a first aid kit and some Vicodin." before getting up to gather his things.

The silence in the room is broken when the guard opens the door again and says "It's Ms. Spencer Boss. Should I..?"

"You can get out of my way." Bobbie snapped as she barreled into the room nearly running into the doctor in her haste, "Leticia showed up at my place an hour ago saying that Carly sent her with Michael, but now I can't find Carly and I know that AJ's going to have Taggert on my doorstep at the crack of dawn."

She breaks off at the sight of a battered Carly curled up on the couch and the doctor standing in front of her, "What the hell happened to you?"

"She'll be fine." The doctor smiled reassuringly, "Just make sure she gets some rest."

"I'll take care of her." Bobbie showed him to the door with a strained smile, barely letting it close before turning around to say,"Jason, what the hell happened to my daughter?"

"I'll take care of it." Carly didn't need to see Jason's face to know that he was giving Bobbie the same flat look he usually reserved for Taggert. "You can stay with her if it'll make you feel better."

She can hear Bobbie struggling for something to say that will break his facade and wants to laugh when her mother says crisply, "Leticia's still at my place with Michael. I'll take her back to the Brownstone tonight."

"It's better if she stays here. I'll have someone go pick up Leticia and Michael."

"Are you sure?" Bobbie's voice dipped to a near whisper as she spoke, "This is the first place they'll come after you do whatever you're planning to do to AJ."

"AJ?" Jason let out a short sharp sound that might be taken for a laugh if they started making them out of razor blades, "I have plans for him, but he didn't do this to her. And the guards have strict instructions not to let anyone into the building tonight."

"Was this...was this business?" Bobbie's hand flashes out to grab the front of Jason's shirt, "What mess did you and Sonny get her into this time?"

Hearing the frightened tremble underneath the rage in Bobbie's voice Carly sits up, opening her eyes wide and forcing her voice to cooperate so that she can say clearly, "It's not Jason's fault. And I'm fine. Mostly."

Bobbie poked Jason hard in the chest, "She's willing to take whatever crumbs you throw her way, but I'm a whole other story. I want to know what happened to her and I want to know right now."

"Bobbie, I have to go." He scrubbed his hand across his face, "I'm going to fix this, all I need you to do is stay here. You can yell at me after...I make sure this never happens again."

"After what? What are you going to do?" His mask drops for just a second, the rage simmering in his gaze mollifying Bobbie enough that she says firmly "Don't get caught."

The sensation of Jason's lips brushing against Carly's forehead makes her reach for him, clinging to the solid planes of his shoulders when he tries to stand up. He rests his forehead against hers and murmurs, "I'll be back as soon as I can, and the guard will be right outside."

"Oh baby girl, who did this to you?" Bobbie mutters as she bends to clean up the mess left behind by the doctor. Her hands are shaking and she accidentally drops the first aid kit onto the floor when she tries to move it. The noise jolts Carly fully awake, her panicked scramble backwards prompting Bobbie to say "No more talking in circles. Who did this to you?"

"Momma, it's complicated." Carly twists her lips into what she hopes is a reassuring smile only to wince at the pain it causes her, "Can I have something to drink so I can take a pill?"

Bobbie stalks into the kitchen and fills a glass with ice and water as she snaps, "I can ask questions and play nursemaid at the same time. Tell me the truth. Was this about the business?"

Carly laughed bitterly, "This definitely wasn't business."

"Not business. Not AJ." She handed Carly the water and a pill and sat in the same spot Jason had occupied earlier, "So what happened then? This wasn't a mugging by some stranger."

"Momma...just let it go." A tear trickled down Carly's cheek, "I did this to myself in every way that matters."

"Bull." Bobbie's eyes flicked across the cuts and bruises covering Carly's flesh, "You didn't beat yourself up, and I know Jason didn't lay a hand on you. He's the only one you love enough to let off the hook for hurting you, and I think this would still be too much for you to forgive. So, who hit you?"

"You won't believe me." Carly spun the glass in her hands letting the chill soothe the sore skin covering her fingers "It happened to me, and I still don't believe it."

"Carly, stop stalling and tell me who hit you."

"It was Sonny." At the look of shock on her mother's face she smiled ruefully, "Told you that you wouldn't believe it."

Bobbie surged to her feet, "I believe it. You forget, I knew Brenda before and after Sonny. I saw what happened to her, to Lily, and I know what he did to poor Karen Wexler. That worthless, lowlife, lying, son of a bitch."

Carly ducked her head, "I provoked him. Kind of. I don't know. It was...I didn't go to him looking for a fight, but we got there and then Jason walked in and saved me."

Bobbie's eyes glittered with a fierceness Carly had never seen before as she said coldly, "Don't you ever blame yourself for what he did. Do you hear me? NEVER!"

Unable to formulate a coherent response Carly nodded obediently, and Bobbie sighed softly "Sorry, I don't want to yell at you. We should get you upstairs so you can get cleaned up and into a bed."

"I won't sleep until Jason gets back anyway, but you can crash." She smiled weakly, "Besides Leticia will be here soon with Michael and I'm sure he's not going to be a barrel of fun after moving twice in one night."

"He was knocked out when they got to my place." Bobbie scrubbed her hands across her face, "Speaking of Michael, what about AJ and the Quartermaines?"

"I decided to leave him tonight. We'll sort it out one way or another." Her voice hardened, "AJ's not interested in being a father. He just wants my son as a bargaining chip to impress Edward. I'm done playing nice."

"You and Jason do realize that you can't kill your way out of this problem right?"

"We won't need to Mama." Carly shrugged diffidently, "AJ doesn't love Michael enough to risk Edward's disapproval much less his own life. He'll give him up as soon as he sees there's no way for him to win."

"Carly…" Bobbie took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she said gently, "I don't want to fight with you, but have you ever considered joint custody? It's a reasonable compromise and it would give Michael a chance to have everyone that loves him in his life."

"That would be a great suggestion if AJ was capable of love. He was so busy yelling at me tonight about how he'd never let me see Michael again that he didn't even realize that Leticia snuck him out to your house." Carly's lips quivered, "I won't let a man that hates me raise my son. He'll just teach Michael to hate me too."

Before Bobbie could respond the guard knocked on the door and announced "Leticia and Michael are here."

Instead of finishing whatever thought she'd been about to utter Bobbie rushed forward to cover Carly completely with the blanket as she said, "Just in case Michael is awake; I don't want him to get upset. I'll get them upstairs and then we'll see about you getting some rest too."

Carly rolled her eyes at Bobbie, as Leticia walked in toting Michael. She smiled at the sight of her sleep addled son, as he was carried carefully past her and up the stairs. The smile played on her lips until she couldn't hear Bobbie and Leticia fussing over sleeping arrangements. Alone with her thoughts she shuddered as her mind flooded with memories of the night's events.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason strode down the hallway of the derelict storage facility that they'd bought and converted into a holding pen for people they needed to keep alive if not comfortable. He nodded to Johnny and the guard standing outside the room holding Sonny, and peered through the little window.

"What are you going to do now?"

Jason raised one eyebrow quizzically, and Johnny's head jerked toward the door, "Sonny's convinced you're going to forgive him."

"He'll figure it out in a few minutes." Jason said with a cold smile. "I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to her."

"Maybe you shouldn't kill Sonny just yet." Johnny twirled an ice pick in his hand, watching the dim light shimmer along its length as he said coolly, "At least not until we find out what Tommy knows."

"What could he possibly have to tell us?"

"I don't know, but..." Johnny peered through the window, "Sonny's way too calm for a guy who supposedly flipped out a few hours ago. I just have a feeling we should talk to Tommy first."

Johnny led Jason down the hall into a large room with a drain in the floor. He squatted in front of the chair holding Tommy and asked, "I'll bet Sonny has holdings that we don't know about. Probably a whole other source of cash right?"

"I can't believe you two never asked how he went from living over Luke's to the penthouse." Tommy shook his head disdainfully, "I can't get moved up to save my life, but he hands everything over to you two dumb asses at the drop of a hat."

"I guess he figured a brain trust like you wouldn't be able to run shit." Johnny tapped Tommy on the nose with the hilt of the pick, "Easy or hard?"

Tommy gulped in air and said hesitantly, "If I help you what's in it for me?"

Johnny glanced up at Jason seeking his nod of confirmation before he said "If you're straight with us we'll be straight with you. But if you try anything..."

Johnny's hand was a blur as he jammed the ice pick into Tommy's palm. When the other man's screams quieted he said flatly, "Start talking."

It took Tommy twenty minutes to recite the names and locations of all the businesses Sonny had hidden away from the prying eyes of his lieutenants. Jason's facial expression never flickered, but Johnny's twisted in rage. He glared at Tommy as he snarled, "How do you stand looking at yourself in the mirror?"

"I'm not a pretty boy like you so I don't waste the time." Tommy shrugged, "Besides enough money in the bank will let anyone sleep at night. I told you what you wanted to know. We done now?"

"Not yet." Johnny smiled down at Tommy coldly, "You're going lay out all of Sonny's secrets."

"My hand hurts like a bitch man. Could you at least get someone to patch me up?"

"Pain's a good motivator for you to be honest. The faster you give me what I need the faster I make the pain go away. Clear?"

Johnny turned to Jason his voice shaking with barely concealed rage, "Do you understand what Sonny's been doing all this time? What he was probably going to do to Carly?"

Jason smiled grimly, "I'm different, but I'm not stupid Johnny. All the businesses he hid were to sell sex. Not a problem for either of us unless they weren't staffed by willing participants. No one wants to work there do they Tommy?"

Tommy hunched his shoulders a little, bracing for a blow as he said, "They're not kids or anything, but they owe him and this is how they work off the debt."

"Did you two discuss a way to make sure Carly was indebted?" Jason's voice was a slab of ice filling the room, "Or was that a backup plan?"

"I swear man I had no idea he was going to do anything to her." Tommy licked his lips nervously, "He's ranted and raved to me a few times about her fucking up your life or whatever, but I figured that was just him letting off some steam. You're the one who kept bringing her around even after you knew he hated her. Who did you think you were working for?"

"A good guy in a bad business." Jason shrugged, "At least that's what Sonny always claimed."

Tommy snorted derisively, "I knew him when he was doping broads up so he could pimp them out of that strip club. And if the drugs didn't get it done then he'd just push them around until they did what he wanted. He's never been a good guy."

"But all that stuff about his mother..." Johnny stepped back, "Sonny's always trumpeting about not being like his asshole stepfather."

"He's not like him. Sonny gets off on playing with their heads." A note of admiration crept into Tommy's voice as he said, "Deke hit his Mom a few times, and it was fucked up or whatever. But, even when we were kids Sonny would get some dumb bitch so turned around that she'd blame herself and not him before it was over. And he'd have her friends lining up to take her place before he was done putting her on the stroll."

"Carly tried to tell me it was her fault tonight." Jason's fist shot out, knocking Tommy's head back as he ground out "You were going to let him turn her out, and then what? Take your turn too? Did you really think I was going to let you walk away from that?"

Tommy babbled hysterically, "I only heard the one scream. I thought..." He let out a strangled sob of fear, "I thought I was going to have to clean up behind a date that went wrong you know?"

The silkiness of Johnny's voice was a stark contrast to the murderous gleam in his eyes, "So, you were just going to stand in the hallway listening to him beat a woman to death. I see."

"It's not like I knew for sure who she was. I never look at their faces." He tugged at the ropes holding him in place, "Come on man. He's the boss. What was I supposed to do? Bust in and tell him not to break his toys? He's unstable on a good day and I wasn't going to get jammed up for not minding my business. You can't kill me for not being a mind reader. Help me out here."

"No one can help you now." In stark contrast to Johnny's polished tones Jason's voice was a cold monotone. It didn't waver when he stepped forward to stare Tommy in the eye, "You're dead, your body just doesn't know it yet."

Tommy whimpered, and might have tried to say something else if an ice pick hadn't appeared in Jason's hand right next to his eye. He started to shake when another one appeared in Johnny's hand. As the two men circled to stand on either side of his head he said, "At least make it quick."

"That we can do. Right boss?" Johnny met Jason's eye, "He did have the stones to stand there and wait to take his punishment once you opened the door."

"I...guess." Jason dragged the tip around Tommy's ear, carefully applying just enough pressure to break the skin without making him bleed as he said dryly, "You should thank DeMarco. I was planning to practice on you. Why did you stick around?"

"Once I saw who it was, I knew running wouldn't do me any good." He tightened his jaw and did his best to still the tremors running through his body, "Though I find it hilarious that you care about her, but not all the others."

"I didn't know about the others until tonight." Jason lodged the tip of the ice pick in Tommy's ear saying, "This is for them." as he slammed it home.

Johnny tilted his head to the side watching Tommy convulse for several long seconds, before he took pity on him and deftly delivered a killing stroke to the base of his skull. "Sonny must have expected Tommy would keep his mouth shut."

Jason snarled, "I won't let him do this to anyone else."

"Didn't say you should." Something cruel slipped into the honeyed tones of Johnny's voice as he said brusquely, "But a quick death would be the easy way out for him. He deserves to suffer."

Jason rocked back on his heels "Dead is dead. Why do you need to torture him?"

Johnny took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he said "Few years ago, a friend of mine lost his little sister. She was a great girl. Sweet, kind of a mess at times, but he kept her out of trouble you know?"

"Yeah, I know the type." He smiled softly, thinking of Carly "Just mouthy enough to give you a headache, but you keep saving their asses anyway."

Johnny laughed ruefully, "Always some kind of plan that made no sense, but loyal to the bone. He caught a case, and she ran away while he was upstate. It was some stupid shit with the foster mother that wouldn't have been a big deal if she'd just stopped to think and called me. Called any of us. That was what he asked me to do while he was gone you know? Just be there to help her out of the jam when she called. But she didn't call, and then once she was on the street she got in way over her head."

"What happened?"

"We were all looking for her, and we kept almost finding her you know? But we didn't have any idea where she was for a long time. Too long. When he found her...she was working at one of the places on Tommy's list. All strung out and too fucked up to make it back, so she took herself off the count when she saw him. Just went right out the window rather than let him see her that way."

"Oh God." Jason's stomach roiled, "Sonny..."

Johnny laughed bitterly, "I actually asked him to help me find the guy that owned the place. He claimed it was Sorel and swore he'd help me get him for it. That's why I pushed so hard to go with you tonight instead of being on the door. I thought I was getting justice for Mary Lou, but now...I've been protecting the one who put her in that hellhole."

"So what do you want to do?"

Johnny opened the door, gesturing to one of the guards to clean up the mess left by Tommy's death throes. As he led Jason back out into the hallway he said, "Let's just say I want to make his worst nightmares come true"

"I...shit." Jason scrubbed a hand across his face, "I want to rip his head off, but I don't know if I can torture him."

"That's fine." Johnny stared down the hall, "I can leave town afterward if that'll make it easier for you. I just...I need him to pay for what he's done."

Jason shook his head, "In my head I know he deserves it. Carly was trying so hard to make it okay for me to let him walk away. But, I can't let him walk, and I can't make him pay enough to fix what he's done. It's just not in me to drag it out."

"That's why you make this one your enforcer." Luke's voice startled both men, and Jason's hand flew to his gun before he realized who it was lurking in the shadows. "You've never been through a real war kid, and you're going to need someone who understands the fine art of interrogation if you want to win this one."

"Luke, how the hell did you..." Jason broke off, "Wait, did Bobbie send you? Is Carly okay?"

"She's a Spencer." When Jason simply stared at him coldly, Luke said crisply "Barbara Jean's wayward daughter is still breathing. I'm just here to make sure that Sonny stops enjoying that privilege."

"We were just discussing that." Johnny glanced at Jason, "Maybe you should go see about Carly and let us handle this without you."

"I..." Jason's fists clenched, "I need to be sure that this is done before I go home."

"Carly's doing a pretty good impression of a scared rabbit at the moment according to Barbara, so she probably needs you more than you need to be here." Luke's eyes drifted to meet Johnny's and as a look of understanding passed between the two of them he added, "We'll make sure Sonny-boy understands exactly why he's dying."

"I'll go see Carly...after I see Sonny." Jason raised a hand to ward off their replies, "I need to do this."

He waited until they'd both nodded in acquiescence before turning and walking into the room holding his former mentor. He opened and closed the door in one smooth motion, pausing to let his eyes adjust to the gloom before he strode forward to haul Sonny out of the corner and to his feet.

"Jason..." Sonny licked his lips nervously, "I know you're pissed at me. And you have every right to be, but you have to understand...I wasn't...things just got out of hand. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Yes you did." Jason flung the smaller man away from him, "This conversation is going to be real short if you don't start telling the truth and I wasn't planning to waste much time on it in the first place."

"I know how it looked, but you have to understand that I wasn't totally at fault." Sonny pleaded, "Carly came in running her mouth, and she pissed me off so bad and I was already drinking and she just pushes my buttons"

"I understand that I'm the only thing standing between you and a slow painful death." Jason leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest, "Keep lying and there won't be anything between you and what you deserve. Why?"

"I..." Sonny gulped in air, "It was just a bad moment that got out of control. It won't happen again. I'll get some help or leave town, whatever you need me to do to make it right."

Jason tilted his head back to stare up at the small window in the corner of the room, "Tommy told us everything, so cut the bullshit and tell me why you went after Carly. You know how I feel about her, and you claim to love Michael. Why would you try to take his mother away?"

A cold chill crept up Sonny's spine, "Whatever Tommy told you was a lie. Bring him in here, and I'll make him tell you the truth."

"Too late for that one." Jason's smile was a cold evil thing that made Sonny's legs twitch uncontrollably, "Tommy's dead. He was dead the moment he heard Carly scream and didn't do anything to stop you."

"You're just here to kill me too." Sonny squared his shoulders, lifting his chin to stare Jason in the eye "Well, do it then. If you can. I tried to do you a favor kid. This is a hard business and all I wanted to do was spare you that little bitch wrecking your life. Yeah, it would have hurt you to know she was a whore, but if you'd rather kill me than face the truth...maybe you didn't deserve that kind of loyalty."

"I thought I was going to kill you when I came in here. A quick merciful death, but you're not sorry for what you've done." Jason's eyes flicked over Sonny contemptuously, "You're proud of it, and you think you can lie to me, and I'll let you run off to the island again. Not going to happen."

His right hand flicked out to grab Sonny by the throat, while the smaller man clawed at his wrist Jason squeezed until Sonny's face purpled and his legs gave way. Feeling the strength go out of him, Jason dropped him to the floor, and turned his back on the heap of moaning flesh to open the door and say, "Johnny, do whatever you need to do. Just make sure that it looks like it was Sorel or Moreno that did it."

"Yes sir." Johnny started to step forward past Jason into the room, only to feel a hand clamp down on his shoulder, "Was there something else?"

"Luke's right. This isn't in me, so you'll have to step up to enforcer now."

Johnny whipped his head around to stare at Jason, "Are you shitting me?"

"No. It'll be one less thing for me to worry about while I'm getting things squared away with the Commission." Jason met Luke's eye as he said, "It's a war, and wars have lots of casualties. Make sure there are no more like Tommy in our organization and get them to work on Moreno's crew. I want things done quickly and quietly."

"Of course." Johnny glanced down at Sonny, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Jason's lips twisted in a half-hearted smile and he stepped back into the room, "No, but he's still lying to me. If he'd told me the truth...maybe I'd feel something else right now."

"Now you're learning kid." Luke gestured for Jason to step aside as he followed Johnny into the room, "We all do horrible things at some point in our life Corinthos, but for you to go after a Spencer? Boy, you had to know I'd be here to see you sooner or later."

"Luke" Sonny's voice was a harsh whisper, "We're friends. You hate that slut. Why do you care what I do to her?"

"My baby sister has shed enough tears." Luke's foot slammed down next to Sonny's hand, "One lost child is enough for any lifetime. And for what slick? It wasn't to save the kid."

"She's a homewrecking slut. Why not?"

Johnny squatted next to Sonny's head, "Now that sounds closer to the truth, but I'm betting there's still more to it. What did you really want from Carly?"

"All the bitch had to do was know her place." Sonny's eyes rolled from side to side, "She's been flaunting her ass all over the place for months. One little taste was all I asked for and she had the nerve to throw it in my face. Fuck her."

Jason's face twisted as he remembered Carly's words from earlier, "So, you were trying to rape her?"

"You can't rape a whore."

Jason turned to Johnny, "Any of the rooms have no windows?"

"A few. Why?"

Jason swung his foot idly into Sonny's ribs smirking when he hunched in pain, "He's claustrophobic."


	3. Chapter 3

After Bobbie begrudgingly went up to bed Carly lay on the couch fretting over what had happened, and what would happen. Restless and fed up with laying there, she eased her feet out from under the blanket, hissing a little at the pain when a bruise on her leg brushed against the edge of the table before she managed to stand up. She wrapped the top blanket around herself and made her way to the windows to look out at the city. Staring at the boats usually soothed her, but every strange noise in the hallway had her feeling like a trapped animal awaiting execution.

Jason found her there, sitting on the ground with tears streaming down her cheeks when he returned home. He walked across the room slowly, Luke and Johnny's last minute words of advice making him cautious.

"I can leave town if you want me to." Carly said dully, "Bobbie won't like it, but she'll get over it."

"Why would I want you to leave town?" Jason sat down next to her, opening his arms to embrace her as he added "I'm not mad at you."

"Not right now. What about tomorrow, or the day after that? Sooner or later you're going to hate me for killing your best friend."

Jason sighed and reached over to lift her into his lap, he cradled her against his chest as he whispered into her ear, "You're my best friend. As for Sonny? I found out some things tonight that…I owe you an apology for ever letting him get near you."

"Nice try Jase, but we both know that Sonny means the world to you." Carly reached up to stroke his face, "I'm the one that you don't need in your life."

"Why are you doing this?" Jason frowned, "First you lied to me about what Sonny tried to do to you, and now you're trying to make it like you're the one in the wrong. He hurt you. And a lot of other women too, so don't tell me who I need to have in my life."

"I just want you to be happy." Carly's face twisted in pain as she choked out, "Someone like Liz wouldn't put you in this position."

"You didn't put me in this position. Sonny did." Jason's eyes hardened as he thought of his earlier conversation with the man. "As for Liz, she's a kid that lost her first love. That's it."

Carly shuddered and started crying again, big deep sobs that she tried to conceal by turning away. Jason caught her chin gently in his hand and guided her head to rest on his shoulder as he said firmly, "You didn't do anything wrong. This wasn't your fault." He repeated the words again and again, his voice a low soothing murmur that didn't pause until her breathing settled into a normal rhythm. Feeling her relax against him he said quietly, "Sonny's getting exactly what he deserves tonight."

"Getting?" Bobbie's whisper cut through the still air, "Don't tell me he's still wasting good oxygen."

"I don't know. I left before Luke and Johnny were done." Jason lifted his head wearily to look at Bobbie where she stood on the stairs, "There are some things about Sonny that I didn't know, that none of us knew and he has to pay for them. It might take a while. But Carly is safe now. I promise."

"I…see." Bobbie raked her hands through her hair. Staring down at the two of them she pointed at Carly and whispered, "I've been trying to get her to go to bed since you left. How did you do that?"

Jason looked down to find that between one breath and the next Carly had gone to sleep in his arms, "She knows she's safe with me." He rose slowly to his feet, watching her face intently to make sure the movement didn't wake her. He carried her up the stairs, and laid her in his bed before easing back out of the room and turning to Bobbie. "She keeps blaming herself and trying to tell me that I'd be better off with Sonny around. Why?"

"It's…a unique situation." Bobbie hugged herself tightly, "I know she told you that it wasn't about rape, but…"

"Sonny told me the truth. It's one lie I can't get mad at her for telling, but I don't understand why she did it."

"She wants to spare you any more pain." Bobbie's fists clinched, "Sonny did a real good number on her head before she figured out what he was up to. I suspect he's been making a point of tearing her down every time he got a chance. And then there's living with the Quartermaine's…Lila does what she can, but I know how they treat her. She puts on a brave face, but it's hard to hear that you're trash every day and not start believing it."

"Carly knows who she is." Jason leaned against the wall, "She knows she's not trash or a slut or whatever people say to her."

"No, you know that. Carly's…been through more than I thought. More than she's told any of us and it's starting to show. If it were just one person saying these things to her it would be different, but I realized tonight that she's heard it from almost everyone in town. Including me, and I'm supposed to be her mother."

"Bobbie…"

"No, listen to me Jason. She's not broken yet, but she's on her way. You have to fight for her before she turns into another Spencer casualty."

"I know that she needs me."

"Do you understand what she needs from you?" Bobbie sighed heavily, "If you can't love her then you need to let her know that and you need to let her go. But, if you do love her? You have got to stop treating her like a yo-yo."

"I don't..."

Bobbie cut him off with a sharp wave of her hand, "Yes you do. Pull her close, and push her away. Over and over again for Robin, or Michael, or some reason that I can't hope to understand you make sure she's totally invested in being with you and then you head for the hills until it looks like she might be ready to move on. That's the game you two have been playing for a while now, and as long as she was up for it I've kept my mouth shut. But, Sonny and AJ have been bashing away at her for so long that she can't take another shot from you. Love her, hold her close, and don't let her go. Or tell her the truth and let me get her out of here so she can get over you."

"You're not taking Carly anywhere. She belongs here. At home with Michael and me." Jason's eyes flicked from Carly to Bobbie and back again. Staring at her still form curled up in his bed he said firmly, "I won't let anyone take her. Not now. Not ever."

"Good." Bobbie moved to stand next to him, "You treat her right and I'll be the sweetest mother-in-law in the world. But if you hurt her, I'll cut your heart out."

She flashed him a bright smile and sauntered back down the hall to the guest room leaving Jason to stare after her in shock. Muttering obscenities under his breath he turned and walked back downstairs to call Alexis. Getting her machine he left a terse message, "Carly's back at home. She needs a divorce from AJ and full custody. There will be a package waiting in your office tomorrow with some information to make sure things go the way we need them to in court. I want the papers filed as soon as the courthouse is open."

Dropping the phone back into its cradle, he walked back upstairs and peeked in Michael's room. Finding the little boy awake and sitting up in his playpen he murmured, "Go back to sleep."

"Not tired." Michael reached up, "Want a story Daddy."

Hearing the word Daddy fall from his son's lips made Jason's stomach somersault. Unable to refuse he rooted in the diaper bag until he found one of the travel books that they'd always read. He lifted Michael out of the playpen into his lap, and sat on the floor with him to read until the boy dozed off again. After settling him back in bed, Jason made his way back into his room. Exhausted, he kicked off his shoes, and dropped into bed next to Carly without bothering to remove his clothes. He slept fitfully, awaking several times to reassure himself of Carly's presence before settling his arm around her and falling into a deep sleep.

"Jase, you need to wake up." Carly poked his bicep, "Come on, I need to get up and your arm weighs a ton."

"Does not." Jason rumbled sleepily, "You're just tired. Go back to sleep."

"I can't. By now AJ knows Michael is gone. He'll be claiming I kidnapped him inside of five minutes." She pushed at his arm again, "I need to find a lawyer and fast."

"I left Alexis a message last night." He turned his head to stare at the clock, "By now she's got a temporary custody order on someone's desk and she's filed for your divorce. Go back to sleep."

"How do you know she did it? Just because you left her a message doesn't mean she'll help me."

"She'll do it because that's what I pay her to do." He yawned, "Besides, I already started looking for the arsonist and I had Benny do some digging into ELQ's finances. AJ's going to be too busy getting arrested for insider trading and securities fraud to get around to trying to stop you from trying to get custody of Michael."

Carly's eyes widened in shock, "How did you do all of that in one night?"

"I didn't." He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him to lay on his chest, "I started planning this a while ago. It just took longer than I expected to get it done."

"So, no visit from AJ with a court order? Are you sure?"

"He could try it, but it wouldn't be worth the paper it was printed on." The phone rang, and Jason broke off to grab it, "Morgan."

"Is that Alexis? What did she say?" Carly reached for the phone, pouting when Jason turned it off before she could reach it, "Jason, this is not the time to tease me."

"She was done talking almost before I answered the phone." He tugged her back down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "The Feds raided ELQ's offices last night, so AJ was already in jail when she went to the courthouse to file the papers this morning. She added his arrest to your grounds for divorce, and she got the temporary custody order by default."

"That was...remarkably easy." Carly eyed him warily, "Are you sure this will stick?"

"Well...you probably won't get any money out of the divorce. They've frozen his assets, and seized all of his property that they could." Jason shrugged, "We can fly down to the Dominican Islands for a quickie divorce if you want to avoid the feds asking you a lot of questions."

"Okay." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "I'm so glad you're on my side."

"Always. Now go back to sleep." He stroked her arm gently, waiting until her eyes drifted shut before letting himself follow suit.

Soft muttering from the hallway woke him again a few hours later. He opened his eyes to find himself alone in the room. He rolled out of bed and padded to the door barefoot, opening it to find Carly and Michael on the floor in the hallway he asked, "What are you two doing?"

"I was explaining to Michael that I got hurt in an accident last night." Carly's eyes pleaded with Jason not to contradict her, "He was telling me to be more careful."

"That's...good advice. But sometimes, bad things happen no matter how careful you are right?" Jason squatted down next to them, "Mommy didn't do anything wrong, and she got hurt anyway. It happens."

"Like that time I tripped and spilled my milk?"

"Exactly like that time." Jason tickled Michael's belly gently, "Speaking of milk, what do you say we go to Kelly's for some cookies later?"

"Yaay! I'll go tell Ticia." Michael jumped up and ran for the stairs leaving Jason an Carly alone.

"You don't have to keep telling me it wasn't my fault."

"Yes I do. You still don't believe it." He stood up, and reached down to help her to her feet, "But you will."

Carly leaned her head against his chest, "I'll try. You better get a shower so you can take him to Kelly's."

"We'll take him in a little bit. First, why don't you call Wyndham's so you can get some new furniture for his room."

"Jason...I can't go to Kelly's with you. Not looking like this. People will ask a lot of questions. Ones we can't answer."

"People will assume AJ did it." Bobbie said drily, "That was my first thought. You keep saying it was an accident and they'll draw their own conclusions."

Carly closed her eyes, "I'm fine with staying here. No one even has to stay with me. I just...I don't think I can take people staring at me. Not today."

"Okay." Jason glanced at Bobbie, "We still need to get your divorce, so how about we make it a vacation for the whole family. Bobbie can pick up Lucas, and we can all spend a few days in the sun far away from Port Charles."

"Oh that's a good idea" Bobbie replied enthusiastically, "I'll call the hospital and take a few days off. We can leave tonight."

"You two aren't fooling me." Carly lifted her head, "I know when I'm being handled."

"It's not handling." Bobbie reached out to brush Carly's hair out of her face, "It's called taking care of you. Let us do it."

"Why do I get the feeling that I don't have a choice?" She laughed ruefully, "Fine. I'd rather be warm any way."

"Come on, we can get Wyndham's on the job now so that when you come back the redecorating will be done." Bobbie looped her arm through Carly's, smiling at her and Jason as she said, "I feel a spa day coming on."

Jason watched Bobbie lead Carly away, his eyes tracking her movements and his mind noting every time she moved in a way that indicated her wounds were causing her pain. The image of her on the floor cringing away from him flooded his mind again while he showered and changed clothes. He walked downstairs to find her curled up on the couch, while Leticia and Bobbie got Michael dressed for the trip to Kelly's.

"I have to take care of some things if we're going to leave town tonight. I'm sorry Michael, I might not be able to go with you to get those cookies."

"That's okay. We'll bring you one." Michael lisped, twisting his head to stare up at Jason, "I put it in the bag with Mommy's okay?"

"Okay." He opened the door to find a grim faced Johnny leaning against the far wall talking to the guards that would be accompanying them on their trip to the restaurant. "Problem?"

"No. Just making sure they know that no one is to get too close to your family." Johnny's lips curled in a smile, "I don't want anyone to get sloppy now."

"We won't Mr. Demarco." the two guards turned to Jason, "We'll be very careful boss."

"Good." Jason watched with some amusement as they carefully shepherded Michael, his grandmother, and nanny into the elevator. "Did you threaten them?"

"No. They were on the clean up detail earlier." He sniffed derisively, "They have very weak stomachs."

"Ah. So, are we ready?" Jason asked as he turned and led Johnny into Sonny's empty penthouse, "I'm taking Carly to the DR to get her divorce from AJ. I want him found while we're gone."

"He will be. Luke's got that part covered, I sent Stephen and some of the others to shut down Sonny's other businesses. And we're all set to take out Moreno once you're out of town."

"Taggert will come after you first if I'm not here."

"I know. I'll have an alibi for everything. You just make sure that you're on the beach splashing in the water with a lot of witnesses."

"I'll have to play it to the Commission like I had no choice but to step in and move you up. Let me know who tries to flip you first."

"It'll be Garibaldi. He's been eying the harbor here for a long time." Johnny shrugged, "I'll have the right answer when he asks."

"Good."

Johnny walked slowly around the room, taking in the smashed furnishings and the holes in the walls. "I'm surprised we're in here. I figured you'd want to close the door on this place and never open it again."

Jason looked around and frowned, "It's just an apartment. I was going to ask you if you wanted to live here after we get it cleaned up."

"I...maybe." Johnny walked over to stand by the stairs, "I'd have to get rid of everything. He had terrible taste."

"I could redecorate it for you." Carly said from the doorway, "Not like right now or anything. But I could do it."

Jason jerked around to stare at her. She stood barefoot in the hall, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, swallowed up by one of Jason's shirts and a pair of sweats that he vaguely recognized as being leftover from his life with the Quartermaines. "You shouldn't be in here."

"I'm always here now." She took a slow step forward, stopping with her toes just across the threshold "I dozed off while you gone and I was here. On the floor, only that time you didn't save me. Every time I close my eyes I'm right back here."

"Carly..." Johnny's voice cracked, "I want you to go back across the hall honey. You can't do this now."

"I have to, or I'm going to lose my mind." She took another step into the room, her legs trembling "I lied to you Jase. I was going to keep lying to you, but I can't do that and do this too."

"I know Sonny was trying to rape you Carly. It's okay." Jason took a small step forward, "I'm going to take you home now okay?"

"No." She took another step, shivers wracking her slender form, "You said that he had to pay for what he'd done to other people. What else did he do?"

Jason glanced at Johnny who shrugged helplessly and mouthed "Tell her". Jason grimaced, and took a deep breath before saying, "Sonny did a lot of things Carly. Bad things that you don't need to worry about now. He won't get near you ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Jason took another cautious step forward, "You're safe with me. I'm going to make sure of it."

"I was resigned to it." She dropped to her knees, pressing her hand against the floor "I knew he was going to rape me, and I was pretty sure I could survive it. I survive everything you know? That's what I do. So, I thought I could handle it. But he didn't. And now...now I can't get my head together. "

"You will." Jason squatted next to her, "But being here won't help you do it. Not right now."

"I thought if I came here, I could get my legs under me again. This was our home, and he ruined it." She fell forward into Jason's arms, "I loved living here with you and he just...he wrecked us. Jase, oh my God. He wrecked us."

"No he didn't." Johnny's voice was harsh, "He tried. Sure, that's what he does to people. He destroys them. But you're here. You have your kid and your man, and Sonny will never come near you or anyone else again. You hear me Carly? The only way he wrecks you is if you let the rat bastard win. You kicked his ass once Carly, and I guarantee you that you're stronger than this shit."

She scrubbed her hand across her face, "You've been talking to Luke."

"What makes you say that?"

"That's his classic "You're a Spencer" speech. Only you didn't remind me that I'm a Spencer."

"Didn't think I needed to." Johnny smiled when Carly glared up at him, "You know it. Now, I want my place to be less egotistical shithead and more sophisticated businessman. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." She got to her feet slowly, leaning on Jason for a moment until her legs were stable, "I have to get rid of all the tacky ho stuff at our place first, but I can do two places at once."

Jason smiled at her, "Good. Now go pack a bag. We'll be leaving in a few hours."

"Yes sir." She flashed him a wry smile, and walked out.

"Thanks Johnny." Jason sighed, "I'm glad someone got through to her finally."

"I didn't do anything." Johnny's smile dropped away, "At least not enough. Fortunately, we kept him breathing so I still have time. I heard you managed to get AJ arrested. You know that won't last forever right?"

"Of course. That's why I'm taking her to get the divorce now. I still need to find the arsonist, but the feds can keep him busy while we get things into position."

"I don't understand your plan for AJ. Isn't it enough to get him locked up and take custody from him?"

"No." Jason ran a finger absently over the back of the couch, staring down at the spot on the floor where Carly had knelt, "He'd just keep trying to get it back. I have to stop him permanently."

"Then why not just kill him?"

"Carly would be the first suspect. I'd be the second. That's no way to live. AJ will hang himself, if I just give him the right amount of rope."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you looking at?" Bobbie asked Luke, leaning over to peer past Jason's back down at the beach . Seeing Laura splashing in the water with the kids and Carly she smiled. It was a familiar scene, and yet Luke's face was so intent that Bobbie felt a frisson of unease run down her spine.

"Cowboy should be here. He'd have a good time." Luke reached into the front pocket of his shirt and pulled out a half-smoked cigar, "I keep having these dreams about him. Like...he's waiting for me to come get him out of a jam."

"Maybe he is." Jason turned his head slightly, his eyes still trained on Carly and Michael as he said, "We never did figure out how that fire started, and there was some reports of a package being taken out of the building. I could have my people dig deeper."

Luke's heart turned over in his chest, "I've been looking. I haven't found any Cassadine vampires or their ilk sniffing around."

"Yeah, but they took Laura right? Made everyone think she was dead, and then they told her you were dead." Jason frowned, "After...everything I've been thinking a lot about how things look and how they really are. We could have missed something."

"Do it." Bobbie squeezed Luke's arm, "I wouldn't put anything past Helena."

"Okay. I'll get them started tonight." Jason turned again, his whole body oriented on the spot where Carly had dropped to rest on the sand.

Bobbie glanced at Luke, tilting her head meaningfully at the younger man. When he frowned, she pinched him. Luke rolled his eyes and turned to stare down at his wayward niece. True to her word after they'd left Port Charles Carly had let Jason and Bobbie take care of her. To a point. She filed the divorce paperwork the first day after they arrived, and then joined Bobbie in her pursuit of a perfect spa day.

When she wasn't soaking in healing waters, she ate delicious food with everyone else, played in the surf, or lazed about chatting with the adults about nothing in particular. They watched sunrises and sunsets together, took long strolls along the beach, and slowly but surely Carly seemed to be coming back together. It would have been perfect if it wasn't for the sudden distance between her and Jason. She spoke to him, he spoke to her, they even shared a room after a fashion. It wasn't hostile, but even Luke had noticed that Carly had lost her usual habit of clinging to the younger man at every opportunity.

Now, with Bobbie's needle sharp nails digging into the soft flesh of his inner arm, Luke decided to weigh in rather than risk getting slowly flayed. "Why don't you go on down there with them? The munchkin could probably use a little testosterone back up before they ."

"Carly's happier right now when I give her some space."

"I'd bet she thinks she's giving you space." Luke lit his cigar and took a long drag, blowing out a few smoke rings before adding, "Being a human teddy bear at night to keep the Bogeymonster away is a nice gesture, but it won't get you where you want to go come the morning."

Bobbie coughed, and waved away a tendril of smoke from Luke's cigar.

Sighing to herself at the thought of Carly and Jason's evening routine she got to her feet and walked over to stand next to Jason.

"I know the nightmares are rough on her when you're not there, but this has to be hard on you." The first night when Carly fell asleep alone, her terrified scream had removed any doubts Bobbie had about Sonny's destruction. It was the only sign other than the lingering bruises of what had happened, and they'd all watched the silent agony as she inched closer and closer to Jason each night only to pull away as fast as she could the next morning.

"She has them when I'm there." Jason replied quietly, "Even when she doesn't scream she cries in her sleep. Sometimes she begs him to stop.

I wake her up, and there's a minute or two when she looks at me like I'm the one hurting her. I don't want to hurt her ever again."

"So you let her push you away every day. Why? Do you think that look is telling you she doesn't want to be with you? She doesn't blame you for what happened."

"No, that tells him that she's not ready for anything else so he gives her the space she needs." Luke's lips twisted in a wry grin, "The kid is going about this the right way, even if it hurts you to watch them struggling."

"How is this the right way?" Bobbie pointed down at the beach, "They're spending more time apart than they are together."

"Caroline needs to separate herself from what happened to her." Luke's gaze fell on Laura as he said, "It takes as much time as it takes and all he can do is wait her out."

Jason glanced over at Luke and a look of understanding passed between the two men before they both turned back to the beach. Bobbie watched them standing sentry for a moment before she turned and walked back into the house to think about their conversation. That evening when Carly started her slow progress to Jason's side, Bobbie turned away and tried to focus on Lucas' chatter about a friend instead of her urge to push them together.

The next morning when Jason walked into the kitchen he found Bobbie brooding over a cup of coffee. She gestured for him to sit down and said sadly, "You and Luke both seem to know what she needs right now. I don't have a clue. She won't talk to me about it, and I know she needs to talk to someone. But…she doesn't trust me. Not really."

"She trusts you." Jason frowned, searching for the right words, "As much as she can. Carly doesn't really trust herself so she can't trust anyone else."

"She seems to trust you." Bobbie smiled bitterly, "She even trusts Laura. Or at least I think they can understand each other. Me? I'm just the mother that threw her away."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table in front of him, "I don't think she sees you that way. Not now."

"Then why won't she talk to me?"

"She's not doing it to hurt you." Jason pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers, "She wants to pretend it didn't happen and you want her to deal with it. That's a problem with no solution. She'll come around when she's ready."

"We're going to have to go home eventually. She has to start dealing with it soon, or it'll all spill out the first time someone gets in her face."

"Trying to rush her won't do anyone any good."

"I'm not saying we should rush her." Bobbie cradled her cup in her hands, "But you can only keep this up for so long Jason. You're suffering too, and sooner or later you won't be able to hold her up and keep yourself together."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're really good at bottling things up. My brother is the master of that little trick, and trust me I understand that sometimes that all you can do. But this isn't going to go away. Both of you need to deal with what happened."

"We are dealing with it." He got up and sauntered over to look out the window, "It might not be the way you think is right, but there isn't a right way to do it. Just...back off for now. Okay?"

"I...I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Outside the kitchen Carly leaned against the wall by the door, her hands pressed tightly against her mouth. She stood frozen in place while Bobbie and Jason's conversation strayed to a stilted discussion of Michael and his enjoyment of the beach. Once she was certain that they were too engrossed to hear her, she scurried back into her bedroom. Standing in front of the mirror she forced herself to contemplate what it would mean to return home.

Part of her wanted to ask Jason to never go back, to keep traveling until everyone forgot about them. She contemplated leaving him and Michael behind again, but she dismissed the idea almost immediately in favor of the only answer she could see that could work for all of them. "Fake it until you make it sweetheart" she whispered to her reflection.

With that in mind she hurried through her usual morning routine, and emerged from the bedroom again with a smile plastered on her face. As she entered the kitchen she ruffled Michael's hair, dropped a kiss on Jason's cheek, waved cheerily to everyone else and said crisply to Luke, "How long are you and Johnny planning to keep us down here?"

Luke raised an eyebrow, but he kept his tone light as he said, "Johnny's just about done working out his issues. We can go home any time you're ready."

Luke smirked, and raised his mug to his lips as he said drily, "Someone needs acting lessons."

"Could you give us a minute?"

"We'll give you all the time you need." Bobbie reached over to squeeze Carly's hand, "I'd say these kids need to get all the syrup off their faces anyway."

Jason waited until everyone filed out before turning to Carly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm ready to go home."

"No you're not." Jason poured a cup of coffee and slid it across the table to her, "I can go back alone if I have to."

"And let the whole town think I ran out on you again?" Carly picked up her cup and stared into the dark liquid, "Not a chance."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do here." He reached out to tuck a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, smiling sadly when she flinched before leaning into his touch, "Really. But, you pretending you're okay when you're not won't help anyone."

"It's not going to get any easier." She frowned, "Think of it like riding a horse. I fell off, and now I have to get back on again or I'll be afraid forever."

"Carly..."

"Listen to me, if I stay here or go somewhere else I'll just be running away again. Even if you're with me you know? I'm tired of doing that. So, time to put on my big girl pants and stop hiding. You have to trust me to make decisions for myself."

"I do." He spread his hand, resting his palm against the curve of her cheek, "But I'm not going to let you hurt yourself because you think it'll help me."

"I don't want Michael to spend the rest of his life with his mom…I know I'm a mess. I have to face this Jason. So do you."

He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers and said quietly, "The only thing I have to do is take care of my family."

"What about the business? Sooner or later someone is going to come looking for Sonny. What's Johnny supposed to do then?"

"Carly…"

"You can't sell that story about Sonny being killed by Moreno if he doesn't turn up soon right?"

"That's not something for you to worry about Carly."

"Yes it is. My life only works with you in it. And the best way to keep you in it is for us to go home and get this done."

"You don't have to do this right now."

"Yes I do. Come on, let's tell everyone and get this show on the road." She stepped away from him, "You call Johnny, and I'll start packing."

Recognizing that she wouldn't be swayed, Jason bowed his head in acquiescence and walked out to make his calls and inform the other members of their group.

Carly busied herself packing, refusing to meet Laura or Bobbie's eye for longer than a moment until they finally joined in her frenzied efforts. When the official notification came that evening about Sonny's body washing up in the harbor she threw all of her acting skills into looking like she was consoling Jason once they were outside the villa. Her stoic demeanor lasted until they got on the plane to fly back into Port Charles. Once they were alone in the cabin she cleared her throat and said, "I know none of you agree with me. I don't need you to agree with me. I do need you to back me up when we get home. Nothing can happen to give me or Jason away; do you understand?"

"We do." Laura reached over to squeeze her hand, "It'll be fine Carly. Everyone will assume we've pulled together in the aftermath of you leaving AJ and Jason…losing Sonny. You do your part and we'll take care of the rest."

"Yeah, if there's one thing we Spencer's know how to do it's to stage a good cover up." Luke drawled, "Your mama and I were running these games before you were ever born. Settle down, and let us work."

They spent the rest of the trip in silence, Carly occasionally catching Jason staring at her worriedly out of the corner of her eye. She slipped her arm through his as they deplaned and pasted on a concerned look for any stray onlookers. As they crossed the tarmac to the waiting limos she could feel Taggert's eyes boring into the side of her head. She squeezed Jason's hand and whispered, "Incoming asshole" just before he descended on them.

Stepping between the two men she said brusquely, "Must you do this now? We just found out about Sonny."

"I know, I already heard all about how grief-stricken Anger-boy would be from the Commissioner's niece. I just want to make sure he knows that his grief won't get any better if he drops more bodies on my streets. Sorel blew up an hour ago along with a bunch of other goons. This war is over right now."

"Jason just got home." Carly shrugged delicately, "There must have been an accident."

"Accidents don't come with timing devices." Taggert's eyes flicked over Carly's face, "Anger Boy has you very well trained doesn't he? Never took him for the type to beat a woman into submission. Guess I know the real reason Robin hotfooted it out of town."

Carly stiffened, "I was in an accident. No one hit me."

"Really? No one has a hell of a backhand." He leaned forward slipping a card into her hand, "Your makeup job is very good, but I know the shape of a hand when I see it. When you're ready to ask for help just call me. I'll come get you."

She flashed a brittle smile, "I'll keep that kind offer in mind. Now can we go?"

"Sure." He glared at Jason, "I'm watching you Quarterbrain."

Jason took the card from Carly's hand and shredded it. Tossing the fragments at Taggert's feet he led her to the car. After she and Michael were safely ensconced inside he turned back and said, "Enjoy the show."

Before Taggert could respond he slipped into the vehicle and signaled for the driver to take them home. Inside the car he pulled a shaking Carly close and whispered in her ear, "I've got you. Let it go."

Carly allowed herself to cling to Jason for the rest of the trip. When the car pulled into the parking garage she sat up and took a moment to straighten out her clothes and run her fingers through her hair. Seeing Jason's quizzical look when she pulled a compact out of her purse and started fixing her makeup, she said, "Taggert kept mentioning Robin. I'll bet you twenty bucks she's upstairs in our apartment right now. Or in Sonny's."

Hearing her words through the door as it opened Johnny said, "Actually she's in the hallway. I refused to let her into your place, and Sonny's is still a crime scene."

"So you made her wait in the hall?" Carly giggled, "Oh I bet Ms. Priss is loving that."

"She swears Jason will have my head for the disrespect." Johnny leaned forward, "Well, have at it Boss. I'm sure she wants it on a platter."

"She wants a lot of things." Jason wrapped an arm around Carly's shoulders, "She can't have any of them."


	5. Chapter 5

On the elevator Michael grabbed Johnny's hand and asked, "Horsey ride please."

"Kid you're killing me. What kind of image will I have if you keep sitting on me?"

"Da best uncle in the world?" Michael lisped brightly, his eyes wide and his lower lip quivering.

"Your mother ever tell you that look stops working as soon as you get some hair on your…"

"Johnny!" Carly slapped his arm.

"What? I was going to say chest." He shook his head, "Geez, you people act like I have no home training."

Jason turned and buried his face in Carly's hair muttering, "That is too easy right?"

"It would be worse than taking candy from a baby if you took that bait." Carly replied, her lips pursed tightly to keep from laughing.

Johnny looked down at Michael and sighed, "This is why I have to stop giving you rides kid. These people have no respect for me as it is."

"I respect you Uncle Johnny. A lot. Especially when you let me touch the ceiling." Michael stretched his arms up, "When I'm big I'll tell Daddy and Mommy to be nice to you."

Johnny rolled his eyes and swung Michael up onto his shoulders, "You're never going to be big enough to make it stick. I'll just have to kick his ass in pool later."

"Ooh, are we going to play pretend now?" Michael leaned over Johnny's head to look him in the eye, steadying himself by sticking chubby fingers in the man's ears, "Because I need my cape."

"He needs his cape." Carly snickered, as Jason tilted his head back and roared with laughter.

"Next time I'll let her wait in the house." Johnny snarled as the elevator doors opened.

"That won't change the fact that even my kid knows you can't play pool." Carly giggled as she stepped into the hall.

"God, can you at least pretend to be a decent human being for five minutes." Robin snapped, "Sonny's dead, and instead of comforting Jason you're busy flirting with Johnny. Lining up another daddy for Michael already?"

"Actually I needed the laugh." Jason replied dryly as he followed Carly and Johnny off the elevator. "And I'm Michael's Daddy. You could ask him yourself, but I don't want him talking to you if that's the way you're going to act."

"I don't care how she acts. I don't want her talking to him period. Not after she tried to destroy his family." Carly turned to Johnny, "Can you take him inside?"

"Sure thing." Johnny strode past Robin toward the apartment door careful to keep Michael steady on his perch, "C'mon kid, I'll teach you how to play poker."

"Are you just going to stand there while she talks about me that way?"

"She told the truth." Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, "You had to know how we would react to seeing you. Why are you here?"

Robin gasped in shock, her left hand flying up to press against her quivering chin and lips. Through her fingers she said tearfully, "Jason, I'm sorry. I never expected this to be what brought us together again. I thought we'd all have time to get past what happened. And now with him gone...I hoped we could focus on the important things."

Jason frowned and gestured at the space between them with his index finger, "There is no we Robin. Not anymore."

"You, Sonny, and I were a family Jason." Robin dabbed at her cheeks, "Even if our romantic relationship is over we still share our love of Sonny and our grief."

"Sonny was a mobster with a lot of enemies." Carly shrugged, "Death is one of the biggest risks in this business. So, why are you acting like it was such a shock?"

"How can you be so callous?" Robin shook her head, shooting a mournful glance at Jason she stumbled forward to throw her arms awkwardly around his waist, "I know how much this hurts. Don't worry, we'll get through this together."

Jason peered down at her quizzically, "We're not together."

Robin leaned back to look up at him, "I just meant that I was here for you. And maybe later we can talk about how we left things."

"There's nothing to talk about." He tugged her arms away from his waist and stepped back, "You betrayed me. Over and over again. I don't want you here."

"You don't mean that. I know that what I did hurt you. But it was the right thing to do."

"For who? Not Michael. Not Carly. And certainly not for me." Jason jerked a thumb at the elevator, "Time for you to leave. Don't come back."

Robin took a deep shuddering breath, "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight. Please, you're the only other person that loved Sonny like I did. Can't we just focus on him? It must be so hard to lose your best friend this way."

"Sonny and I…we haven't been close for a long time." Jason reached out to take Carly's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers he added. "This is a hard business Robin. He knew the risks."

"This is her fault isn't it?" Robin glared at Carly, "What did you do? How could you come between Sonny and Jason? Wasn't what you did to him and AJ enough?"

The color drained from Carly's face, and she squeezed Jason's hand tightly before turning and walking into the apartment. The sound of the door slamming ricocheted through the silence that followed Robin's ill chosen words. Jason's eyes were cool as he ground out, "Leave. Don't call. Don't come back. You can plan Sonny's funeral if you want, but then you need to go back to Paris and stay there. After today I don't want you to contact me ever again. Are we clear?"

"Jason…" Robin's eyes darted towards the door, "I'm sorry. I don't even know what I said, but we can't let this be the end of us. Sonny wouldn't have wanted things to be this way."

"Sonny's dead. I don't care what he wants." He pointed at the elevator, "Goodbye Robin."

Tears streaming down her face, Robin watched his face for any sign of emotion until the doors closed. Jason's eyes never wavered, and after he was certain the elevator was on its way down he said to the guard "She's not allowed in this building, near Carly, Michael, or me. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mr. Morgan." He bobbed his head, "I'll make sure everyone is aware of your orders."

"Make sure they know there's no room for error."

"I'll be very clear Mr. Morgan."

Walking into the penthouse Jason wasn't surprised to see Johnny standing solemnly by the windows. He glanced around the room, absentmindedly taking note of the changes in furniture and asked, "Where are they?"

Johnny tilted his head toward the stairs, "I think she bought every toy at Wyndham's. He's probably sleeping in a pile of stuffed animals right now. She went up to check on him."

"Good."

Johnny scrubbed a hand across his face, "The Commission wants to see you."

"I know." Jason shrugged, "Set up the meeting."

"Here's the thing, a couple of people reached out, trying to make their move. Some are offering alliances, but most are looking to take over. I think the meeting will be a full court press against you."

"We were expecting that remember? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to tell Carly or Michael that I fucked up and you're never coming home again."

"Are you developing emotions? What the hell happened while we were gone?"

"Nothing" He took a deep breath and blurted out, "Michael asked me if you were going to go away like Sonny did. Then he wanted me to promise that you'd always come home. I guess that's getting to me."

Jason smiled ruefully, "Yeah, he has a way of doing that. I need you focused though."

"I'm focused." Johnny walked over to the fireplace, staring at a picture of Carly and Michael, "It's just…I never really thought about what it would mean to have a kid looking at you and worrying about his Daddy coming home when I got into this business."

"Well, I'm coming home from this meeting. Might be the only one, but trust me I'm coming home."

"You'd better." Carly commented as she walked down the stairs, "I can't run Port Charles with just Johnny for backup."

"You can't run Port Charles at all." Johnny replied dryly, "I'd be the one running things until Mikey was old enough."

"Wait, are you two planning for me to die now?" Jason smirked, "Because I have to say you're not doing a good job."

"No." Carly smiled at him, "Just breaking up the moping. I was upstairs doing some myself, and I didn't come down here to do more of it."

"You okay?" Jason stretched out his arm to take her hand as she walked toward him, "That crap Robin said…"

"That was classic Robin actually, so after I got over myself I got over her." She winked at Johnny, "Actually now that you're over her…does she really need to keep cluttering up the town with all her holier than thou pronouncements?"

"I told her that she should leave town after the funeral." Jason glanced at Johnny, "Neither one of you has permission to kill her."

"You're no fun." Carly pouted.

"He's never fun." Johnny frowned, "Wait, did you just tell me I don't have permission to kill Robin in front of Carly?"

Jason shrugged, "It beats her trying to talk you into later. And she's been eavesdropping from the top of the stairs so I might as well explain the plan to you both at the same time."

"I was merely checking to see if you two were ready for me to come downstairs."

Jason and Johnny rolled their eyes simultaneously, and Jason said "Can we skip the part where you try to lie? You're not going to fool either of us so we might as well get some work done."

"Fine." Carly stepped away from him, raising her chin defiantly she said "Is Johnny right? Are you in danger?"

"I'm always in danger." Jason shrugged, "Like you said, that's the nature of the business. But I do have a way to make sure no one wants to risk killing me."

"Really? How are you going to pull that off?" Johnny folded his arms across his chest, "You got a magic wand I don't know about?"

"Close, but not quite." Jason grinned, "One of the perks when you're an enforcer is that no one expects you to retain anything except a name. A lot of the meetings I went to for Sonny? They were sloppy with info. I know where the bodies & the money are hidden. And I know which guys are just waiting for a chance to be boss. So, I'm going to reach out to them, suggest they make their moves before the meeting. By the time we get in front of the Commission the line up will have changed drastically."

"And what about the bosses who aren't going to get hit?" Johnny frowned, "They might try to take you all out."

"We make sure their guys are outnumbered and outgunned. If we have to, we take them out and divide up their territories between the new heads."

Carly stared at Jason wide eyed, "Jase..."

"I know, I always did like Sonny said and kept this stuff from you. But, you usually find things out and it's easier to tell you myself than to have you snooping around."

"Finally." Carly grinned at him, "Does this mean you've decided you can trust me?"

"We have to trust each other. I'll tell you what's going on, but not because I want you to get involved in anything. You don't ditch your guards, or fight with me or Johnny when we tell you to do something. Ad no matter what happens, you never repeat anything I tell you. To anyone."

Carly raised her right hand, "I swear to be the perfect mob moll as long as you leave the clingy brunettes alone."

"I already sent Robin away. There are no more brunettes."

"There's still Liz." Johnny said with a smirk, "Of course, you have me trying to bring her ex back from the dead, which is probably a sign that you really aren't interested in her."

Jason quirked an eyebrow at Carly, smiling when she burst out laughing and rushed into his arms for a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling lost and alone, Robin wandered through the streets of Port Charles looking for something she couldn't define until she reached Kelly's. Seeing Elizabeth wiping down the tables through the window she walked in and took a seat at the counter, vaguely noticing Alexis and Ned chattering away in the far corner of the room.

"Robin! I heard about Sonny. I'm sorry." Smiling sympathetically at the tear stains on Robin's face, Liz gave her a hug, and asked "What can I get you?"

Robin glanced around the diner, "Is Bobbie here?"

"No. She was out of town until last night. I can try calling the Brownstone if you want?"

"No. Actually, it's probably better that she isn't here. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"You might not know, but you've been here and I haven't." Robin scrubbed her hands across her face, "What's going on with Jason and Carly?"

Liz took a deep breath, letting it out slowly she said with a wry smile, "I don't know. A lot of things have changed, and changed again since you left. One minute Jason's pulling away from Carly and Michael as fast as he can, and she's running all over the place trying to get him to talk to her. The next he's taking her to get a divorce in the Dominican Republic, and it's a vacation for the whole family."

Robin pursed her lips speculatively, "Why didn't Sonny go with them?"

Liz shrugged, "I know Sonny didn't like her. Maybe they fought about her so he stayed here? She fought with Sonny's new girlfriend Hannah a lot too."

"When did Jason get so close to Johnny?"

Liz shrugged, "Johnny doesn't hate Carly, and after a while it seemed like Jason started thinking less of Hannah. Even without her and Carly fighting, it seemed like there was something else going on. I guess between Hannah, Carly, and hanging out with Johnny so much Sonny and Jason just drifted apart."

"Even still, Jason should be more upset." Robin leaned forward, resting her head in her hands, "Instead he's acting like Sonny was a stranger. He said it was just business."

"Well…" Liz hesitated, "You and Jason didn't part on the best of terms. I mean, that's probably all he wants anyone that isn't close to him to see."

"Jason has never shut me out. Even when he's mad at me he'll talk to me about what he's thinking." Robin's brow furrowed in concentration, "This has something to do with Carly. I asked her what she did to come between them, like she came between Jason and AJ and she gave me this…look. It was like I'd just punched her in the face."

"Well, AJ is out on bond. She's probably worried about what he's going to try next."

"What would AJ have to do with any of this?"

Liz leaned forward and whispered, "Taggert was in here earlier, and he said something about being able to see marks on Carly's face like she got hit. He thought it was Jason, but I think it was AJ. While they were gone he came in here a couple of times really mad. The other night he was drunk, and he kept saying all this awful stuff about how he was going to make her pay, that she deserved to suffer, just really creepy stuff. He scared me a little bit and I don't even like Carly half the time."

"AJ hit Carly?" Robin groaned, "I don't believe it."

"Taggert said she had bruises, and she left AJ the day before he got arrested."

"She probably provoked him into it just to get Jason to help her."

"Robin!" Liz pulled away, "I can't believe you said that."

"I know it sounds horrible, but ever since she came to town Carly's managed to manipulate everyone she goes near..."

"You think Carly manipulated AJ into embezzling money again?" Alexis asked as she walked over to the counter with Ned, "Or into drinking?"

"Junior's been on and off the wagon more times than I can count." Ned added drily, "And he learned how to rip people off at Edward's knee. Literally. Carly's no angel, but AJ's been screwing up his life all on his own for a long time now."

Her face flushed in embarrassment, Robin said quietly, "Ignore me, I'm just blowing off some steam. I went to see Jason today, and he was just so...different. So cold."

Ned and Alexis shared a knowing look, before Ned said gently, "After you told the truth about Michael, a lot of things changed, and not for the better. I know you were trying to do the right thing, but AJ was well...himself about the whole thing. As soon as he got his grubby little hands on Carly and Michael, he turned into a petty little despot with no interest in actually being a husband or a father."

"Now now Ned, AJ did try to make nice with Jason...no wait that was you. Well, he was kind of nice to Carly sometimes. Maybe." Alexis frowned, "Never mind that was Lila, you, and sometimes even me."

"AJ can't have been that bad, he was so excited about being a father." Robin shook her head, "You're not being fair to him at all Ned. Carly probably spent all her time shopping and spending his money. That's all she did when she was living with Jason."

"You're right, Carly shopped a lot. For Michael mostly, sometimes for whatever dog and pony show AJ staged, of course she also fed Michael, bathed him, read to him, took him to the park, the zoo, and just about anywhere else you can think of to keep him from noticing that AJ could barely remember his name."

Liz pulled out two cups and filled them with coffee, "And if it's true that AJ hit Carly, that's no more her fault than it was Jason's fault that AJ crashed the car."

Ned snapped at Alexis, "He hit Carly? That little weasel. Did you know about this? "

"I don't know if it's true, I just overheard Taggert talking about her having bruises and saying it was Jason." Liz interjected hastily.

Alexis shrugged, "I don't know one way or the other. I haven't seen Jason or Carly in weeks. He called and left me a message to file the papers, and by the time I got it AJ had already been arrested. I never spoke to Carly, but it fits. They left town the day after I filed for Carly to have custody of Michael, and given AJ's behavior since he got out of jail it wouldn't surprise me. If he turns up missing, I guess we'll know for sure. There's no way Jason will let him get away with hurting Carly."

"Jason wouldn't hurt AJ." Robin protested, "That's his brother. They have their issues but Jason's not that kind of person."

Ned shook his head, "Look Robin, know there's no love lost between you, but if you want to be in Jason's life you're going to have to accept that Carly and Michael are always going to be a part of it. And with Sonny gone? Jason's running the mob in Port Charles."

"I need to go. I'll see you guys later." Robin jumped to her feet and ran out of Kelly's, leaving Ned and Alexis staring after her.

"I will never understand why she hears mobster and thinks kittens." Alexis commented drily, "She's such a smart girl to be so stupid. Jason's the best killer Sonny ever hired. Hell, he's the one I'd hire to get rid of Helena."

"Why didn't you hire him?" Ned asked, "That would solve a lot of you problems."

"I'm trying not to act like the rest of the family. When the Cassadines start killing each other..."

"You can never kill just one." Luke said as he entered the restaurant, "But you're one of my favorite blood suckers Natasha, so we'll probably keep you. As a pet."

Ned laughed when Alexis glared at Luke, and surged to her feet as if to slap him. Restraining her with one hand he tossed a tip on the counter for Liz with the other. As they walked past Luke he paused to ask "Is it safe for me to call Carly, or all the Q's banned from contact with Michael and his mother?"

Luke shrugged, "Lila's safe, you too probably, but I wouldn't recommend the old man get any ideas. Jason doesn't have the...restraint he used to have when it comes to that nest of vipers."

"What did AJ do to Carly?" Ned sighed, "He's a little shit, but his death would make Lila cry you know."

"Why do you think he's still breathing?" Luke shrugged, "Long as AJ minds his manners everything should be fine."

Ned exchanged a knowing look with Luke, "So, a locked rehab facility far far away huh?"

"Couldn't hurt." Luke stared past him at Liz, "Do something to save him from himself, from Jason, hell from Carly even, but do it quick."

His face stern, Ned waved his hand in farewell and hurried out the door after Alexis. Alone in the restaurant with Liz, Luke cleared his throat nervously and asked, "How are you holding up these days kid?"

She gave him a small wan smile, "I have good days and bad days, but I know Lucky would want me to keep trying so I do what I have to do. It's so hard to face the day knowing I won't get to talk to him. Just one more time to hear him humming under his breath, or catch him stealing my fries and it would all be better. It's silly, but I just don't feel like he's really gone."

"Cowboy always did have a way of making a bad day better." Luke rubbed his head, glancing around nervously as he said, "I..uh...I'm looking into some things right now. I wasn't going to say anything, but I have this feeling that he's out there somewhere. I don't know that I'm right, but I thought you should know that you're not the only one that feels like he's not gone."

"The police said that..."

Luke held up a hand, "I've been dead, his mama's been dead, hell half this town has been reported dead a one time or another. Most of us are still here. If Cowboy's in a jam, we'll do our best to get him out of it."

Tears welling up in her eyes, Liz said "Don't shut me out of bringing him home. I can lie, or steal something, or whatever you need me to do. Just as long as Lucky comes home."

"Okay kid." Luke grinned at her, "I see why he loves you. You might be a Spencer at heart after all."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to get my son back." AJ mumbled, half slumped in the chair across from Edward's desk, "So, you can't take ELQ away from me."

"Given what you've done to the company it will take a lot more than you bringing young Michael home for me to ever consider you for the position of CEO again." Edward sniffed, flipping through a file in front of him he added, "Ned is the only one I can trust not to rob this family blind. He's CEO and he will stay in that position. If you bring Michael home and get your act together, I might make you a junior executive again. Maybe."

"If you ever bring him back to ELQ I'll quit." Ned drawled from the doorway, "And if you don't toss his ass into a locked rehab facility outside of Port Charles Jason's probably going to kill him."

"Kill his brother? Jason is a hooligan, but he wouldn't harm a hair on anyone's head in this family."

Ned stalked across the room toward AJ's semi conscious form, a tight cold smile on his face "Carly's got bruises like someone beat her. Bad ones according to my guy at the airport. There's a pool going on how long AJ has to live. The smart money is on the day after the cops stop sniffing around him for this mob war."

"I didn't hit Carly." AJ protested, "I should have, with the way she betrayed me and led me on. Always walking around in little robes, but she won't let me touch her and I'm supposed to be her husband! Stealing my son, panting after Jason, that bitch should have been brought to heel a long time ago. I knew she was a whore at heart, but I thought I could change her..."

While AJ rambled on, Edward got to his feet and waved Ned toward the door. Outside the room he let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips he asked quietly "I take it you think Carly figured out that he was stealing from the company. Maybe tried to blackmail him into giving her custody, and he got drunk and lost control?"

Ned nodded slowly, "That sounds about right. He's probably been drinking on the sly for months. Between that and the extortion Carly probably thought she had him cold. AJ got violent, scared her, and she went to Jason for help. Jason got Alexis involved first so could he make sure she got a divorce and custody. But he won't let AJ get away with hurting Carly, and if Junior keeps talking about how much he thinks she deserves it? Jason won't be the only one out for his blood. Taggert's already suspicious."

"AJ did not put his hands on that lying witch." Monica hissed, stomping up to the two men "You know she's a liar, why would you believe her?"

"Because she didn't tell me." Ned jerked his thumb at AJ, "He's the one in there talking about bringing her to heel. Carly ran for the hills remember? You know as well as I do that when AJ's drinking he's dangerous. To himself and to others. All Carly had to do was confront him at the wrong time, and he'd never even remember what he did."

AJ yelled suddenly, "I'll make that slut crawl back here and beg for my forgiveness! She stole my son and she has to pay for that! Michael's mine, and Jason can't have him or Carly."

Her eyes wide, Monica backed away from the door. While AJ raged on, she said mournfully, "I thought he was getting better. What do we do Ned?"

"Commit him. Aside from everything else it would be for his own good. His drinking is out of control, he's got a list of charges pending that's as long as my arm, and if you get him out of town now we might be able to keep Jason from killing him."

"Jason won't kill his brother." Monica replied dully, "But you're right. AJ isn't well. Alan and I will file a motion with the court to have him declared incompetent and get him into a facility."

"I'll go talk to Jason. See if I can convince him that AJ isn't worth killing." Ned stared into the room, watching as AJ stumbled over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself another drink. "Though at this point it might be mercy instead of revenge."

"How can you say that?" Monica raised a trembling hand, "He's sick. You can't blame him for the things he does when he's like this Ned. You know that he doesn't mean them."

Ned hesitated for a moment, finally reaching out to take Monica's hand he looked at her and Edward and said sternly, "We've let him run wild for too long. Every report I was able to dig up says Carly left town looking like she went 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. He almost killed Jason, and I can only imagine what he's been saying to Emily and Michael. He is dangerous to himself, and to others even when he's sober Monica."

Monica burst into tears, pulling her hand away she fled down the hallway leaving Ned and Edward to watch as AJ continued to drink himself into a stupor. Disgusted, Ned turned away from the scene saying to Edward as he walked away, "Get a judge on the phone and find a good facility. Preferably someplace so far away AJ can't find his way home again."

Edward picked his way across the room to the phone while AJ stared at him blearily. Pointing his finger at the younger man, Edward said firmly "This is your last chance. You'll either dry out permanently, or I'll cut you off and leave you to Jason and Carly's tender mercies."

As Edward got engrossed in his phone calls AJ lurched to his feet and made his way out of the room. Outside he glanced at the empty bottle in his hand and tossed it aside before stumbling up the stairs to what had been Michael's room. Looking around at the remaining toys he felt tears trickling down his cheeks, as it struck him again that he'd lost his son and the woman he could have loved to Jason. He sank to his knees next to the crib and sobbed.

"Ned, come here please." Lila called from the garden.

"Grandmother, please don't tell me to be nice to AJ. I love you, but I can't do that today." Ned replied as he stepped out into the warm fragrant air.

"I wasn't going to ask that, but...I think you should know that AJ didn't hit Carly. At least not the night she left him. I saw her leaving the house and she was fine. I think someone else hurt her."

"Or you missed seeing AJ leave so he could follow her." Ned sighed wearily, "Even if you're right, does it matter? AJ's made it perfectly clear that he wants to hurt her. Should we wait around for him to do it?"

"Of course not." Lila looked past him at the house, "I just wanted you to know that he still has some idea of right and wrong. Just in case he manages to get better and wants to come home."

"He can't come home again Grandmother. Even if Jason can be talked out of hurting him, you know he'll just do something else to someone else. Next time it could be you or Emily, or even Michael."

Lila flinched, "I'm not worried about myself, but the children should be safe. It's just...it wasn't supposed to be this way. We were all supposed to be so happy together, but that never seems to happen. Why can't we just be a family?"

"We don't know how," Ned replied, squatting down next to her chair & taking her hand in his, "I'm not sure any of us are able to learn it either."

"I never should have married your grandfather." Lila said sadly, "I loved him so much. I still love him so much, but the things he does to you children for the sake of ELQ are so..."

"Not your fault." Ned smiled at her, "We all know we could choose something else, but we do this anyway. Don't upset yourself."

"I can't help but worry, especially now." She tilted her head toward the house meaningfully, "AJ's been sick a long time, Emily can't bear to look at this place, and I may never see Michael again."

"You know that's not true. Carly and Jason won't keep Michael from you. You just may have to go visit him at the penthouse for a while." Ned smiled at her and said soothingly, "Why don't you let me take you upstairs so you can rest?"

"No, you need to go talk to Jason. I'll be fine." she squeezed his hand, "Go on now. By the time you come home I'll be less maudlin."

Worry dogged Ned's footsteps all the way to the docks. It wasn't until he stood nervously outside Jason's office in the warehouse while two guards patted him down that he really let himself focus on something besides Lila's querulous voice. When they were satisfied that he was unarmed, one of them knocked on the door. Opening it he said gruffly, "One of the Q's is here to see the boss."

"Oh really?" Johnny stuck his head out the door and looked Ned up and down, "You're not the one I was expecting. What do you want?"

"I was hoping to talk to Jason. Make certain assurances about AJ." Ned raised his eyebrow meaningfully, "The family would like to avoid any unpleasantness if possible."

Johnny grinned, "You mean you don't want anyone paying AJ a visit? Don't worry, he's not on the list right now. Long as he keeps his distance it'll be fine."

"We'll make sure he stays away. He's going to get help someplace far away from here and leave Carly and Michael alone." Ned met Johnny's eyes as he promised, "I'll make sure he never hurts anyone again. Could you please relay that message to my cousin?"

"Sure thing." Johnny's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, "You should tell the old man that if he so much as looks at Carly sideways, or tries to steal the kid...let's just say that wouldn't be a smart business decision."

"I know." Ned shifted nervously onto the balls of his feet, "Could you tell Carly that we're sorry? I know it doesn't mean much now, but I wanted to say it anyway."

Johnny didn't respond, just stood watching Ned coldly until he muttered a farewell and hurried away. Stepping back into the office Johnny grinned at Luke, "You must have put on one hell of a performance."

"AJ did most of the work. He's been telling everyone who'll listen how much he wants to make her suffer. People all over town have been asking if she's okay, and trying to feel out if I'm going to hurt AJ or if I'm waiting around for Jason to do it." Something dark crawled into Luke's voice as he spoke, "Frankly, I'm starting to think the little weasel would have done it soon enough. This way he doesn't get to take a swing at her too."


	8. Chapter 8

Hearing the suppressed rage in his voice, Johnny sat down on the edge of the desk and said, "She's doing better now Luke. Really. She's smiling again and everything."

"She's pretending to smile, and doing a good job of fooling people." Luke corrected, "Bobbie took a good look at her medical records. This isn't the first time somebody tried to beat the hell out of her."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Anybody I know?"

"Doubt it. These are old injuries. Broken bones and the like from when she was a kid." Luke rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "If we found it, I'm guessing Sonny and the old man did too."

"So? Both of those problems are handled now, and no one's going to put her in a jackpot again. Unless you want me to find the guy who hurt her the first time?"

"I can find him if I need to, but I'm thinking we need to make sure no one else can play on it like those two did." Luke pulled out a cigar and clipped it, "You guys don't happen to own a therapist do you?"

"We could." Johnny pursed his lips, "But it won't work if Carly can't trust her. My sister has a friend who does the counseling thing. She's no stranger to the life or guys like Sonny and she knows how to keep her mouth shut. I'll talk to Jason about getting her here."

"What's he going to say? No?" Luke rolled his eyes as he lit up, "Get her here."

"Jason's not like Sonny. He won't sit around while I make decisions for him. And he won't make Carly go either." Johnny snatched the cigar out of Luke's mouth, "He also doesn't allow smoking in his office."

"Johnny, are you going soft on me?" Luke smirked, "Scared of Jason now?"

"No, I'm going smart on you." Johnny stubbed out the cigar on the side of the desk, "I've always been a little scared of Jason. That's just common sense. You know as well as I do that he's not a guy who gives a lot of second chances, and I'm not going to use up one of mine on something pointless."

"Fine, ask your boss. Be boring." Luke snatched the cigar back, "Any word on my kid?"

"Not directly." Johnny took a deep breath, "But there's evidence that Faison was in town for a few days before the fire. And he left town that night."

"Faison?" Luke slammed his fists on the arms of his chair, "He's supposed to be dead."

"Yeah, well he's buddies with your favorite vampire Helena. Maybe she resurrected him." Johnny picked up a file off the desk and tossed it at the other man, "Take a look. Tell me what we're missing."

Luke nodded sharply and started leafing through the papers in the folder, while Johnny took a seat behind the desk again. After a few minutes Luke asked gruffly, "Did you find any boats in Faison's holdings?"

"Yeah, there's a yacht registered under one of his names. Why?"

"That's the only way they could hold him for this long. On land he's got enough tricks to get away. Find the boat, and we'll find my kid."

"If he's still alive." Johnny offered quietly.

"He's alive." Luke took a deep breath, "Faison didn't come all the way to Port Charles to play tourist, and he'd stick around to watch us suffer if he killed the Cowboy."

"Well, I'll get someone on tracking down that yacht. Know any good pirates?"

"Pirates? Why would I know any pirates?" Luke pressed his hand to his chest, "You're the mobster, and you don't have any pirates?"

"Very funny." Johnny rolled his eyes, "My guys can find him, even stop the boat from leaving land if it's docked, and we can definitely smuggle Lucky back into the country, but everything I've read about Faison makes it sound like he's got a small army at his disposal. They'll be too busy with them to actually capture the boat. So we need some pirates for a trap to work."

"You leave that part to me." Luke's eyes hardened, "I want Faison and Helena to know they can't mess with a Spencer."

"That lesson might be more effective if you'd actually kill one of them. Hell, put a bullet in both of their skulls." Johnny replied, "We'll help you get Lucky back, but you're not going alone. I'm not doing this shit twice. People I kill stay dead."

Luke shrugged, "Killing vampires is harder than killing kittens who think they're mobsters. But hey, you're welcome to help me stake them both."

"You stop at stakes?" Johnny shook his head, "Amateur."

Luke rolled his eyes, "We can banter over body disposal later, after we kill them. Speaking of disposal, when is the meeting with the commission? I'm hearing some things. I definitely want a ring side seat for this show."

"In a few days. You can ride along, but I doubt there'll be anything to see."

Luke smirked, "You mean anyone don't you? You kids today, so quick to burn all of your enemies to the ground. I like it."

Johnny replied briskly, "Now you just have to follow in our footsteps when we find Lucky. I want things to be peaceful Luke, and that means no more kidnappings, fires, or wacky wars. We do this quick, clean, and permanently."

"Yes sir." Luke whipped his hand up in a mock salute, "Permission to go recruit some pirates?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Whatever Luke, get out of here. Some of us have actual work to do."

Luke flipped Johnny off and sauntered to the door, "Try not to get that work all over the walls. This place is finally starting to lose that greasy scum ball smell."

As Luke opened the door Johnny could hear Taggert's voice over the din of the workers, glancing at Luke he sighed and said "Send no neck McGee back here would you? Otherwise one of the guys is going to try to drop him in the harbor and call it an accident."

"I'm not seeing the flaw in that plan." Luke chuckled, "You know he's overdue for a bath."

"True, but I like the way the harbor smells now."

Luke shrugged and strolled out past the line of guards blocking Taggert from entering the warehouse, "Your boss says to let him in. You can dance with him later."

Taggert turned to follow the other man, saying slyly "Let me guess, you came to talk to Quarterbrain and his goons about AJ."

"Nope, just stopping by to offer my condolences. Why would I talk to anyone about the weasel?"

"I saw Carly this morning at the airport. Somebody laid hands on her and if it wasn't Jason then it must have been AJ."

Luke shrugged, and kept walking leaving Taggert to hurry after him down the street.

"If AJ hit her Carly should press charges. Let the law handle him." Taggert poked a finger in Luke's face, "Not whatever felonies you and the mob are planning."

"That the same law that let him walk after he drove Jason into a tree?" Luke shook his head mournfully, "He's running all over town telling anyone who still listens when he speaks that he wants to hurt her again, and you're here to hassle her family instead of arresting him. Yeah, that inspires so much confidence."

Taggert stopped short, "Again? So you admit he hurt her in the first place."

Luke pulled out a cigar, taking his time to shield it against the breeze as he lit it he said mildly, "I'm not saying anything about AJ one way or the other, just pointing out some facts."

"I saw her face Luke. You expect me to believe that she's just going to let that go? That Jason's going to let AJ keep walking around after that?" Taggert grimaced, "Hell, I'm almost tempted to let Quarterbrain get away with whatever he's planning for the creep."

Luke laughed, "AJ is his brother, and Lila wants all of her grand kids to keep breathing. AJ's continued health is assured as long as he stays clear of my niece and her demon offspring."

"And if he doesn't stay away, then what?" Taggert crossed his arms, "AJ's stupid and reckless on a good day, and he doesn't have many of those lately."

"That's AJ's problem." Luke's smile was feral, "You have bigger fish to fry right now Detective. Sonny's still on a slab, and you're chasing domestics? How did you hear about all of this anyway?"

Taggert shifted his weight nervously,"Robin came to see me, babbling about Carly tricking Jason into thinking AJ hit her."

When Luke simply stared at him Taggert said wearily, "I told her that AJ's been out of control for months, and that it was the most likely explanation for the bruises I saw, and the sudden trip out of town. Then I sent her to the morgue so she could make arrangements for Sonny."

"That girl is incredibly stupid to be so smart." Luke sighed, "What do you really want Taggert?"

Taggert looked off into the distance as he said, "You have to know the mob is no place for a kid or his mommy. Rumor has it that Jason's not going to be running Port Charles for long, or at all. Now might be a good time for another family vacation."

Luke grinned at Taggert, "Spencers never run from a fight. I'm surprised at you, are you really here just to pass on a warning?"

"I don't like the mob in my town, but Quarterbrain's problems shouldn't be Carly or her kid's problems." Taggert snapped.

"There won't be any problems for anyone." Luke eyed Taggert speculatively, "Admit it, you know there's no way to clean up Port Chuckles, and you'd rather see Jason running it than someone from outside."

"Quarterbrain has family here, a reason to keep things quiet...someone else might not try so hard to keep things nice for Lila." Taggert grimaced, "I still want to lock him up too. But he can't be my first priority."

Luke nodded, "Anything specific I should know? Or is this just a general notice?"

"Someone's been trying to import talent. No luck so far on finding out who, but we found timers, traces of explosive material, and wire."

"Talent's not talking?" Luke raised an eyebrow, "I know how convincing you can be."

"He managed to grab a rookie's gun. Got himself shot." Taggert shifted his weight, "No prints, no ID. This was a pro."

"I'll pass the word along." Luke clapped Taggert on the arm, "I already know this is a one time thing, but if you ever change your mind..."

"Not a chance."

Luke shrugged, "Being a clean cop in a dirty town is hard. Like I said, if you change your mind I'll make sure the offer is still on the table."

Taggert sneered and walked away. Luke rushed back to the warehouse, waving at the guards he sailed past them into the office. "Johnny boy, get your boss on the phone. We've got a real problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Carly sat on the edge of Jason's bed watching him get dressed, while Michael played at her feet. "You're sure this meeting is going to go your way?"

"It'll be fine. The next few days might be a little...stressful, but I know what I'm doing." He caught her eye in the mirror, "Are you going to be alright today?"

"I'll watch some TV, eat some food, and try to pretend I'm not worried." She glanced down at Michael, watching him pull the laces out of a pair of Jason's boots, "I'm sure your son will keep me entertained. Besides I have to get started on Johnny's place."

"You don't have to do that today." He turned toward her, "You don't have to do it at all."

"It's fine. If the place looks different I might be able to get over some more of my shit. Erase Sonny from our lives a little more or something."

Jason bent to brush his lips across her forehead, "If you need anything just call me. I'll be at the warehouse."

"I'll be fine." She frowned, "I think I already said that."

"You did, but I don't mind hearing it again." Jason responded, ruffling his hands through Michael's hair before he stepped away. "I might be late."

Carly rose to follow him out of the room, waiting until they were out of Michael's sight to pull Jason close and kiss him on the lips. It's the most intimate touching she's allowed in weeks, and it takes everything he has to stand there and let her lead. When she broke the contact he makes himself take a deep breath and wait. He's not sure what to do next, and everything he can think of involves touching her in ways he's not sure she's ready to have happen. Carly leaned her head into his chest for a second, then slipped away, her fingers brushing against his as she walked back into his bedroom.

He listens to the click of the door closing, and stands there trying to breathe for a moment. When he can see straight Jason makes himself turn, and walk down the stairs instead of following. It's not until he's outside and headed to the warehouse that he lets himself really think about how her lips felt, or how much he time he wishes he had back. The ride is too short to really let him clear his head, but he's not sure what other conclusion he can reach besides wanting Carly and wishing things were better between them. He walks into his office already dreading a day of moping and waiting, but the grim expressions on Johnny and Luke's faces when he walks into the office force him to focus on something else besides the way Carly tasted.

"What happened?" He looks between the two men, "You look like a lot of bad news."

Johnny's eyes flick to Luke, and then back to Jason as he says, "Taggert came by, went out of his way to let Luke know that someone's planning a bombing. I'll give you three guesses who the target is."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's not my bike and I hate cars, so it's probably not me. Send someone to check on Benny. A lot of them think he's the brains in this town."

"Benny?" Luke's mouth fell open, "They think Benny is the one running...you guys work with some of the stupidest mobsters in the business. Benny's never been more than a middleman."

"I know that, you know that, but that doesn't mean that we told anyone else that." Jason shrugged, "He's been making noises about retiring. Maybe they figure he'll change his mind if someone tries a takeover."

"I'll have them check Benny's place, but it might not hurt to send someone over to Jake's too."

"I haven't been there since...Carly and I were on the outs the last time I went to Jake's." Jason crossed his arms, "I'd probably take her there some night now that we're back in town."

"Exactly." Johnny leaned back in his chair, "You know better than to fall for another car bomb, but playing pool and dancing with Carly? You'd never check the jukebox, or the door to your old room."

"Well, why disappoint them?" Luke smirked, "Take my wayward niece out for the night. I'll swing by Jake's first and handle the bomb."

"We don't even know who set it up yet." Jason replied, "There might be more than one. I can't risk Carly's safety that way."

Johnny frowned, "This plan only works if there's someone close enough to set it off. Otherwise anyone could get killed."

"So?" Luke stared at him quizzically, "Body counts aren't usually a concern in mob wars."

"No, but accuracy is definitely a concern." Jason looked at Johnny, "You're thinking this isn't about business?"

"Not our business anyway." Johnny looked at Luke, "A pro with no prints who'd rather die than get arrested? That sounds very...fanatical."

Luke's face froze and he ground out, "Well, what better time than a mob war to make a move on someone else?"

"So who is Helena gunning for this time, you, Alexis, or Stefan?"

Luke grimaced, "Probably none of the above. If it was one of us she'd be here oozing around town trying to scare us first. This is sly sneaky shit, but it isn't her usual brand of it."

"Anybody get a better grade of weapons lately? Better quality drugs that they need to run through a port?" Johnny muttered as he rummaged through the files on his desk, "Helena bankrolling a pet would mean no protection for you, and give her free rein over this town."

Jason shook his head, "We would have heard about anyone making moves that major." He walked over to the windows, staring across the water at Spoon Island he said quietly, "This isn't about me, it isn't about Helena's usual targets, which means there's a new player in town. Maybe someone planning to use us as cover for something else entirely."

"AJ?" Luke walked over to stand next to Jason, "He stole that money from ELQ for something and you said yourself you couldn't find all of it. Maybe he was planning to take out you and Carly?"

"AJ's not this smart or this connected." Johnny said drily, "Nothing has blown up yet, the pro is dead, and we don't even know if he had a partner. This might all turn out to be nothing."

"Things that can go boom make me nervous." Luke's eyes dimmed, "It could also be Faison. This is his brand of crazy, and with you looking for Lucky..."

"He could be close." Johnny nodded, "Maybe even close enough that Faison wants to make a show of killing you and landing the blame in Jason's lap."

"That sounds...plausible." Luke balled his fists, "It would give Helena a clear shot at Laura and keep everyone else occupied."

"So we find the bomb, the partner, your kid, and Helena. Then we take care of her, Faison, and maybe Stefan." Jason's voice is so flat he could be reciting a grocery list, "I'm tired of them Luke. Whatever games you've been playing with them are over."

"Johnny already gave me the speech." Luke's lips twitched, "You two are an undertaker's wet dream you know that?"

Jason raised one shoulder in acknowledgment, but his face remained stoic. Johnny rolled his eyes, "How's Carly today? She okay being home alone?"

"She kissed me before I left." Jason's voice softened, "I'm going to assume that's a good sign."

"That's a great sign." Johnny glanced at Luke as he said, "So why are you here and not at home with her?"

"A kiss isn't a promise." Jason slammed his fist against the wall, "You two told me not to push. I'm not pushing. She still has nightmares."

"The nightmares..." Luke slapped him on the shoulder, "She's going to need a pro's help with those my friend. Johnny knows someone who..."

"Carly won't see a shrink." Jason turned to face the other two men, "Not after Ferncliffe. She doesn't trust them and I can't say that I blame her."

"Susan could come to the house. No offices, no white coats, just someone for Carly to talk to so she can work things out."

"Before you say no, there's some things you should know..." Luke gestured for Jason to sit down, "Barbara got her hands on Carly's medical history. There's some things in there that...it's really bad, and I bet Sonny knew all of it. Planned to use all of it. Carly's got some cracks that needed patching long before she ever came to town."

Something in Luke's tone set Jason's teeth on edge, and he said curtly "Carly is fine. Don't talk about her like..."

"I'm not blaming her." Remorse filled Luke's voice, "We didn't mean for her to have the kind of life she had, we wanted something better for her and she didn't get it."

"So?"

"I can't turn back time, but what AJ's been doing, what I did, hell what Sonny did to her has been happening all her life. She has to deal with it, or she'll crack wide open one day." Luke's voice trembled, "Spencer's are tough, but everyone has their breaking points. Carly's closer to hers than I want her to be, than anyone wants her to be, and you know as well as I do that people are going to be lining up to take a shot as soon as she steps outside alone."

Johnny coughed discreetly, "Other than us Carly doesn't have many friends in this town. No one she can really trust with the shit that she's been through. Susan could fill that gap a little bit, and frankly it might be nice to have her where I can keep an eye on her."

"I thought she was your sister's friend?" Luke asked, smirking when Johnny looked away, "You holding out on me?"

"It's not like that. Not really. Susan's a nice girl, and I am definitely not a nice guy." Johnny met Luke's smirk with one of his own, "We've had some good times, but she's not like Carly. No penthouses and guards for her."

Jason arched an eyebrow, "Get her used to that life. If she's seen anywhere near us, she's going to be a target. Might want to mention that before you bring her to town."

"I was thinking they could talk on the phone first, see if Carly's even willing to deal with her before I spring the rest of it." Johnny fiddled with the papers in front of him, "No reason to get everyone all worked up before they even meet."

"People know about those good times you two had?" Luke asked, "Anybody know she's friends with your sister?"

"A few people. We all grew up in the same neighborhood. Why?"

"He's trying to tell you she's already a target. So is your sister. Get them both here. Now. We'll work out the rest later." Jason pressed his hands to his eyes, "While you're at it, tell everyone to pull their families in close. Just in case. And see about moving up the meet. It's time to end all of this shit."


	10. Chapter 10

Kissing Jason wasn't a test, not really, or at least not of him. Carly knows better than to doubt him now. But, she's not sure she can give him anything back. Not yet. So she tested herself and didn't fail. She refuses to think about anything after kissing though, choosing instead to focus on Michael for the day. It's a good plan, excellent if you consider how busy he can keep her when he has new toys and Letitia is off. But, he's too little to be awake all day. So when he falls asleep mid word, she puts him to bed and resigns herself to silence. Not thinking. It's too soon to think, and really there's nothing she wants to think about that won't hurt.

So, she turns to her design books for distraction. It's working out pretty well right up until the guard opens the door and announces, "There's a woman here to see you. Says her name is Marilyn and she has an appointment."

Carly frowns, "I don't think I know a Marilyn. Are you sure she's here for me?"

The guard pulls the door closed and Carly can hear the rumble of his voice, presumably asking questions. Finally the door pops open again, "She says she works at Wyndham's, something about measurements for new curtains?"

Carly shrugs, "I thought they had those on file. Oh well, let her in."

A vaguely familiar redhead steps into the room as the guard steps out again. Carly's trying to place when she rushes across the room with her hand out, "Sorry to bother you. We've had some problems with our file system, and I just want to be sure the measurements are correct. It won't take me long at all. I thought someone called you and set this up, but I guess not. I hope this isn't too inconvenient."

"It's fine." Carly gestured at the books on the coffee table, "I'm picking out some things right now anyway."

"You have such excellent taste." The woman bends forward to skim her fingers across one of the heavier swatches. "I'd suggest sheers under this one for the summer. Just to let some light in and maintain your privacy."

"That's a good idea. We love looking at the harbor, but it can be so bright in here." Carly replied absently, reaching for the books she added, "I'm still making up my mind about the rugs, but this is on my short list."

Marilyn touched Carly's hand and whispered, "I know what happened to Sonny Corinthos."

Carly jerked away, stumbling backwards, she fell into the side of the couch. Her first instinct was to run out of the room, or scream for the guard. But something in the other woman's eyes made her stop and ask, "What do you want?"

Marilyn smiled sadly, "To thank you. And to tell you how sorry I am that you got hurt."

"What?" Carly shook her head from side to side. In her waking nightmares sometimes she imagined being confronted about Sonny's death, but never by a woman she didn't know at all. Much less one who scared her, thanked her, and apologized. "Who...what is this?"

"I didn't mean to scare you." Marilyn said quietly, "I wasn't going to say anything, but then I was standing here, and I just couldn't lie to your face."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Carly wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging herself tightly, "Why are you here?"

"Because I was there that night. I heard you screaming." She looked at the floor, "Tommy told me to leave, and not to say anything."

Carly's brain starts running again at the name, it feels like the first thing in this bizarre moment that she can grasp, "Tommy, the guy on the door that night? You're what, his girlfriend?"

"Not exactly. He uh...we...my Dad borrowed money from Sonny and then he couldn't pay it back. He was going to pay him, but he got sick and Tommy came to collect." She raised her head, "I had this job, some savings, but not enough to pay him off. And my dad only took the loan because he was trying to save his business. Getting sick ate up everything he had. I told Tommy that we couldn't pay it all right away...he offered to take me instead of the money."

"Take you?" Carly's pretty sure she knows the answer but she asks anyway, "What does that mean?"

"He told me I could either work off my dad's debt at a place Sonny owned, or I could work it off with him." Marilyn scrubbed her hands across her face, "I didn't believe him at first, thought I could talk to Sonny. I didn't know him, but I knew about the AIDS ward and stuff, so I thought he'd help me."

"What did he say?" Carly's mouth feels like it's full of cotton, and she doesn't want to hear anything else about Sonny ever, but she can see Marilyn has to tell someone. And part of her already knows that whatever else Marilyn wants, it's not to harm Jason. The rage when the way she says Tommy and Sonny's names is oddly comforting on that front.

"He talked to Tommy first, I don't know about what exactly, but then he came into the room where I was waiting. He looked at me, and then Sonny told Tommy he could have me as long he bought my father's debt from him." Marilyn shuddered, "It was like I wasn't even in the room. I was just something to haggle over."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." her stomach is roiling, and there's a part of Carly that is always going to be scared, but now she's angrier than she's ever been in her life, "I had no idea this was happening. We had no idea about any of it."

"Sonny had everyone convinced he was some kind of hero. I thought that too until he told Tommy he could have me." A tear ran down her cheek, "I told Tommy I didn't care if he killed me, that I'd rather be dead than be with him. He told me that he'd hurt my dad in front of me until I changed my mind."

Marilyn sank to her knees, "I couldn't let him get hurt, so I told myself it wouldn't be so bad. But it was awful. Every time. I hated it, I hated them, and Tommy kept changing the deal. It was supposed to be a month at first, then it was six. By the time Sonny attacked you, Tommy had me at his beck and call for almost a year."

"Oh God." Carly raised a quivering hand to her mouth. The idea of touching Sonny once was nauseating enough, but to be forced to let him put his hands on her repeatedly is too much to contemplate "I can't imagine, how did you..."

"You get through it. There's nothing else to do, but get through it." Marilyn smiled bitterly, "Besides, after a while Tommy only wanted me so he could hurt me. It was a game to him, I was a game to him. I figured out that if I cried he wanted me more, but if I turned my face to the wall and didn't make a sound he'd hurt me for a while, but eventually he'd leave me alone."

"I'm sorry." The words are useless and Carly knows it, but she doesn't have any others so she says it again, "I'm so sorry that happened to you. But I didn't do anything. Not really."

Carly sat down on the floor opposite Marilyn, "I fought with Sonny, but I didn't stop him."

"I learned to turn myself off, but I didn't fight back. Not really. When Tommy made me come see him that night, I'd just about made up my mind to kill myself. But I'm free now. So is my dad." Marilyn leaned forward, "You saved us."

Carly stared as Marilyn continued, "Don't worry, I'm never going to tell anyone. I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful."

Carly replied hesitantly, "I really didn't do anything. If anyone saved you it wasn't me." She can't bring herself to say that Marilyn should thank Jason. It's too close to admitting that he killed Sonny, but she's determined not to take credit for ending this nightmare. "I was just the last person that got in the way."

Marilyn laughed then, a bright happy sound that sliced through the heavy weight of the secrets being unveiled in the room, "Because of you, because of what you did, I'm free. You don't see it that way, but I do."

Carly reached over to squeeze the other woman's hand and asked, "Do you need money? Is your dad still sick? Can I help you with anything?"

"No. You've done enough. My dad...he's dying. Not any time soon, but we know it's coming. I'm going to take off work for a while to be with him at the end." Marilyn covered Carly's hand with her own, "I just needed to look you in the face and thank you. I think you're the only person in town I can tell this story to, and I'm sorry to dump it all in your lap like this, but it really helped me."

"It helped me too." Carly's voice is steady, and she feels like she's really herself for the first time in days, "I'm glad he's dead. That they're both dead. We're probably the only people in town who will say that out loud."

"Maybe." Marilyn frowned, "I don't know, Tommy was always so cocky about it. And there were other women around some times. But they're all like me, all too scared to tell anyone anything."

Carly pressed her hands to her face, "It doesn't matter. They don't matter. I think..I think I needed to hear that Sonny deserved to die for more than what he did to me. That Tommy wasn't just the poor schmuck who happened to be on the door that night."

"Tommy was filth." Marilyn snapped, "He deserved whatever hell they put him through and more. I'm going to go measure your windows now, and then I'm going to get out of your hair."

"You don't have to rush." Carly smiled at her, "Would you like a cup of coffee? Or a really strong drink and some ice cream?"

"Could we make booze floats? Today feels like a good day for that." Marilyn got to her feet, "I mean it you know, if you ever need anything from me..."

"Take care of your dad. Take care of you." Carly ran her hand through her hair as she stood up, "Teach me how to make a float with booze?"


	11. Chapter 11

It's getting late when Jason finally leaves the warehouse, but he doesn't head straight home. He still needs that ride to clear his head and his hormones before he goes near Carly. Riding around the back roads of Port Charles is probably not one of his smartest moments, but it lets him separate out his emotions and that's worth the risk. He's prepared to creep into the house so that he doesn't wake Michael, instead he finds them wide awake and dancing around the living room. The second Jason steps into the room Michael launches himself at him, a string of exuberant nonsense spilling from his lips. Somewhere in the middle of the hug, he looks up at Carly and it hits him that they're home. Together. A family again, and no one can change that. No one can be allowed to change that.

He reaches out a hand to Carly, smiling when she steps close enough to be included in the hug. He lifts them both and spins them around to the music. The sound of their giggles fill his ears, and his heart to the point where he can't even manage to speak. He guides the three of them down to the floor, tickling Michael the whole way.

When the giggles subside, and they are all sprawled out panting for air he rests his hand on Micheal's back and murmurs, "It's late kiddo. Want me to read you a story before bed?"

"Okay." Michael snuggles into him, "I'm glad you're home."

Jason gets to his feet slowly, cradling his son close to his chest he reaches down to pull Carly up too. It's awkward and not romantic in the slightest, but he can finally admit to himself that he loves her. Loves knowing that even if they can't go backward, they can go forward. Putting Michael to bed together is a dance that they've done a hundred times, and the familiar rhythm has never been more soothing than it is tonight. After Michael is settled, he feels Carly slip her hand into his, and he cups it just as carefully as he held Michael. He's lost them both in the past, and that's not a feeling he'll ever forget. So when they walk out of Michael's room he doesn't let Carly pull away. Instead he guides her into his bedroom, sits down in the big chair she insisted he needed and pulls her into his lap. He doesn't have anything to say, doesn't need her to say anything, it's enough right now to hold her and just be still for a moment.

Carly wants to stay in the quiet forever, but she's sitting on an almost secret and they don't do secrets. Not anymore. "I met someone today."

"I thought you were staying home." Jason's voice is low, and Carly can't tell if he's upset or his usual flat self.

"I didn't go out." She takes a deep breath, "A woman came to measure the windows. We were talking about curtains and she told me she knew what happened to Sonny."

Jason can feel himself tensing up, but he forces his voice to stay calm, "What does she want?"

"Nothing. Well, she wanted to thank me for helping her get away from Tommy." Carly twists a little so she can look Jason in the eye, "Her father borrowed money from Sonny and couldn't pay it back. Tommy made her..."

"I can guess." He reached up to stroke Carly's cheek, "Where is she now?"

"On her way out of town with her Dad." Carly shrugged, "She says she'll never tell anyone anything, but her Dad is dying, and she's been working and taking care of him. I called Wyndham's and got them to give her a leave of absence so she could take him someplace nice until it's over."

"Carly..."

"I know you're going to say I should have called you, but if she was going to say anything she would have done it by now. She didn't even want to take the trip, but I told her her Dad deserved to be someplace beautiful. Besides, after what Tommy did, what Sonny helped him do...she needs space to heal. And she hated them more than we ever could."

Jason laughed sadly, "I don't know if that's possible. The more I find out about him, the angrier I get. He lied about so much, and I know there's a lot of people out there like her...or worse. And I helped him do those things."

Carly pressed her forehead against his, "You didn't know. None of us knew. This wasn't your fault any more than it was mine."

"You finally believe me?" His eyes brightened, "How did that happen?"

"Talking to Marilyn helped. She told me how Sonny treated her when she went to him for help, and how Tommy would brag to her about what he could do to her because Sonny would cover for him. I hated him already, but now I know that until that night I'd never seen the real him."

Jason sighed, "I'm not sure anyone did. I always thought no one could lie to me, but Sonny lied so much I couldn't tell when he lied to me."

"Sometimes I think Sonny lied to himself too. No one is that good at pretending to be someone else." Carly's voice dipped, "He sure had me fooled. I used to think the insults were fair, that he was some great guy who did amazing things for his little princesses like Robin. I thought it was my fault he treated me like trash."

"I thought he knew everything. That he was my best friend, and if he said it then it had to be the right thing. We were both wrong."

Carly smiled mournfully, and got to her feet. "Come on. Enough of this, it's late and I'd rather not think about Sonny ever again."

Jason stood up, and Carly started tugging on his shirt until he raised his arms, and let her pull it over his head. He gritted his teeth, already prepared for another night of frustration when she reached for his hands. She held Jason's hands in hers for a moment before guiding them to the buttons on her blouse, smiling at him when he fumbled. They undressed each other slowly, Jason watching Carly's face for any sign that she was uncomfortable with him. She looked away when he peeled off her bra, and he froze in place. Carly raised a shaky hand to his, and guided his fingers to her nipple. Jason stroked it softly, marveling internally at the way her skin felt against his own. She peered up at him through her hair, and something about the look of wonder on his face settled that small frightened part of her that thought this was all pity and not attraction. She leaned into his touch, making soft noises of pleasure when he bent to kiss her.

One soft kiss led to another as they fell into a slow exploration. The room was silent except for the sounds they made together. Jason gasping when Carly's fingers slipped into shorts, Carly moaning when Jason took a nipple into his mouth, and sound of skin on skin. Jason's touch was almost reverent, and it brought tears to Carly's eyes when he slowly kissed every inch of exposed skin. She was trembling by the time he flipped onto his back, and pulled her on top of him. Carly guided him into place, smiling slyly when his eyes rolled back into his head as he slid into her slick heat. She rose slowly, swirling her hips as she rode him. Jason settled his hands on her hips, letting her set the pace and the angle, his thumbs stroking her clit until her movements grew erratic. When her head fell back and she started to make the high keening noises he had dreamed of over the years, he took over. His hips rose and fell faster than hers, but his thumbs kept up the same maddening pace. He could feel her contracting around him, and as she reached her peak he let himself fall too.

They lay together afterward, Jason's hands stroking her back gently. As his heart rate settled, it occurred to him that they hadn't used any protection. He could tell the moment the thought struck Carly, as she stiffened against him. When she raised her head to look at him, he smiled ruefully and said, "You caught me off guard. I didn't think about it either."

"Jase..." Carly blinked furiously, tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't know what I'll do if I'm pregnant. I'm still learning to be a good mom for Michael."

He shrugged, "You are a good mom. And this time there would be a lot less stress. No one chasing you around, no angry Luke, just us being a family."

"Just like that?"

"Yep. Besides, it's too late to worry about it now." He tugged her back down, resuming his slow stroking of her back as he spoke, "We're together. We're going to stay together. No matter what happens, no matter what anyone thinks of us, this is our future."

The conviction in his voice, and the soothing patterns he's tracing on her skin lull Carly into a deep sleep. Jason lays there listening to her breathe, his mind racing over the steps he may need to take if she is indeed pregnant. There is a small secret part of him that is hoping she is, that they can have this after everything that has gone wrong over the last few years. It's a hope he hasn't allowed himself before, and it draws his mind toward the possibilities that a good future with Carly could hold. He's smiling when he dozes off still clutching Carly.


	12. Chapter 12

"The condition of the remains is…I suggest a closed casket Miss Scorpio." the undertaker said as he guided Robin to a display of coffins, "Unless you'd prefer cremation?"

Robin pressed a handkerchief to her mouth, her hands trembling slightly, "Sonny was claustrophobic, so he would probably prefer to be cremated."

"Of course." the undertaker gestured toward a display of urns, "That's a popular option right now. I just laid in a new supply. Do you have a color preference?"

Robin shuddered, "Whatever you choose will be fine. We'll have a memorial service in a few days, and after it is over I'll be inviting friends and family to help spread his ashes."

The undertaker sniffed audibly, "Where are you planning to hold the service? We're booked for the next several weeks."

"Queen of Angels, the church Sonny went to every Sunday."

"Are you sure they'll be available? There's been a lot of business for them too." The undertaker sighed, "Hopefully things will calm down soon, though you might have to wait a few weeks for anything elaborate."

Robin glared at him, his cavalier attitude grating on her nerves almost as much as the complete lack of investment in Sonny's funeral from Jason or anyone else in town. She opened her mouth to tell him off then fell silent as she saw a stream of hearses going by through the window behind him. He turned to follow her gaze, and his shoulders drooped.

"I'm sorry I really need to go attend to them, we're so short staffed right now. Is there anything else you'll need from me?"

Robin shook her head, "No, just send me the bill. Thank you."

She watched the hearses roll past, her mind drifting back to the argument with Ned at Kelly's. Taggert and Mac hadn't spared her feelings either when she stopped by the PCPD. On some level she knew what Sonny did was illegal, that what he taught Jason to do for him was illegal too. For the first time though she understood that the mob wasn't just dangerous for Jason, but that Jason was dangerous because of it.

Her mind reeling, she left the funeral home, and made her way to the park to think. As she walked the quiet paths she noticed Bobby, Laura, and another woman that looked vaguely familiar sitting in Kelly's front window chatting. Two guards flanked the door clearly watching the surrounding area.

As Robin approached one of the guards stepped forward to block her way. The motion drew Bobbie's attention, and she stood and opened the door, "Let her in."

"The Boss gave us very specific instructions ma'am." He looked at Robin contemptuously, "Miss Scorpio is to be kept away from the family at all times."

"I'd like to speak to Robin." Bobbie's smile was pleasant, but her voice carried a briskness that made it clear she wasn't going to be denied, "Tell Jason to call me if it's a problem."

"Yes ma'am." The guard stepped aside, gesturing for Robin to enter the building.

She took a seat next to the woman she didn't recognize, smiling cautiously at her as well as Laura and Bobbie. "How are you all doing this morning?"

"We're fine, how are you?" Laura smiled at her, "I heard you were making the arrangements for Sonny. That must be hard for you."

"It is. But I'm almost done. I've arranged for his memorial service to be at Queen of Angels, and afterward I want to spread his ashes to the winds."

Laura nodded, "That sounds lovely."

"The services are this Friday. Bobbie, I know you and Luke were close to him." Robin smiled at the other woman, "And you…I'm sorry I know your face, but your name is completely escaping me."

The woman laughed, "Half this town can only recognize me when I'm behind the bar."

Robin blinked, "Oh my god Jake…you look so different in daylight." She clapped her hand to her mouth, "Oops that didn't come out right."

"It's fine honey, I knew what you meant. Besides you didn't spend much time at my place before or after Jason moved out. Hell, you were barely there when he lived there. Carly and Jason are the only ones I'd expect to recognize me anywhere."

Robin bristled at the mention of Carly's name, "I forgot that was where she tricked Jason into cheating on me."

Jake shook her head, "I will never understand why women blame everyone but their man."

"What do you mean?" Robin frowned, "Jason stopped sleeping with her once he knew it would hurt me. Carly was the one who knew what they were doing was wrong."

"Honey I was there when they met. Carly was new in town, and I was keeping an eye on her because she had so many men circling. I was afraid there would be a fight." Jake smiled knowingly at Bobbie, "Now that I know who her mama is, it all makes sense."

Jake tilted her head to the side, her eyes distant as she spoke "Girls like her make some men crazy, but then Jason saw her and she saw him. They only had eyes for each other after that so the rest of them backed off. In fact I don't think Carly knew about you until after the Nurse's Ball. And I think he managed to sweet talk her back into his bed that night too."

"Was this when they were doing the no name thing?" Bobbie shook her head, "I didn't know she was my daughter then but when she told me the story I wanted to shake her. Going off with a man she didn't know like that, he could have really hurt her and no one would have known a thing."

"Yep, I never did understand that part. But it held for a little bit. Then they started getting together every night so it kind of fell by the wayside." Jake shrugged, "I was supposed to ring his room if you came in while Carly was there or vice versa. Jason might not have told you the truth, but he knew that was he was doing wasn't okay."

"I remember Carly telling me about that after we got to be on better terms. She didn't even know about the accident at first." Bobbie shook her head, "And the way she tells it, I wonder if she even realizes that Jason has always chosen to lie by omission if nothing else."

Refusing to let Bobbie's words sway her Robin waved her hand dismissively, "She was still with him after she knew about me. That part is her fault. I know she's your daughter, but let's be honest here Bobbie. She's always been able to manipulate Jason."

Laura shrugged, "I know you think of Jason as who he was when he first woke up. But even after the accident, cognitively Jason wasn't impaired. Yes, he was injured and he never did remember being Jason Quartermaine. But he could read, watch TV, watch people…every moment he was learning how to be who he wanted to be, and that man is who Carly met. Not the one in the hospital bed who needed a teacher."

"So this is what, a meeting to tell me how stupid I've been?" Robin snapped.

"No." Bobbie laughed, "You happened to walk by, we were sitting here talking about Jake's new security and mine."

"We saw you walking toward us, and I wanted to know about Sonny's services." Jake added, "Things being what they are, I'm hoping to pay my respects and get out before anyone tries to shoot up the place."

"What's going on? Why is this all happening now?" Robin frowned, "How did things get this bad?

Laura and Bobbie gave each other a look, while Jake shook her head again and said, "Sonny was careless, distracted, and other people tried to move in. Now there's a war going on. Jason didn't say anything to you?"

"They aren't on the best terms." Bobbie supplied, "He won't be telling her anything, and I don't think we should either."

"Bobbie!" Laura waved a finger at her, "I know you're angry about what she's been saying about Carly, but she should at least know that Port Charles is going to be dangerous until Jason can get things settled. After that mess with Hannah Sonny really let things get out of hand."

Robin pressed her hands to her forehead, "Hannah? Sonny's new girlfriend, you mean? I heard about her, but I haven't met her yet."

"You won't." Jake wrinkled her nose, "I imagine the FBI have taken her out of town now that Sonny's gone. Jason knows she's an agent so it's not like she can go undercover again."

"FBI?!" Robin's voice was shrill, "Sonny would never..."

"She looked a lot like Brenda and Lily." Bobbie laughed dryly, "Carly hated her on sight. And she found out that Hannah was a Fed."

"I just hope Jason has learned the lesson Sonny didn't." Bobbie looked at Robin, "He has to do better than to trust people who aren't worth it."

Robin sighed, "Bobbie, just say whatever you have to say. You clearly want to tell me off. Do it."

"I don't want to tell you off. I want to ask you why you'd throw AJ in Carly's face. And why you thought you would be welcome after you almost ruined Michael's family." Bobbie leaned forward, "Yes, I am angry with you. But more than that I'm confused by your behavior these last few years with Jason, Carly, and even with Sonny. No matter how much you wish things were different, you've never been the type to delude yourself. What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Robin frowned, "Okay, I was wrong about Carly and Jason, and I was wrong about AJ, but I only did what I thought was best."

"No you didn't." Bobbie frowned at her, "You did what Sonny wanted, or maybe what gave you a chance to take a shot at Carly, but you can't honestly tell me that you never thought about why Carly is so sure she can always go to Jason. You were never stupid or spiteful, but now? Now you're both. Why?"

"I'm stupid and spiteful?" Robin's voice rose, and the guard stepped closer to the door, "That's rich coming from you. Have you met your daughter?"

"Yes I have. Carly's no angel. But she's also not the villain in your fairy tale. Do you even know Jason? I mean really know him. Do you know the man he is today? Or the man he was, when he was hiding you from Carly, and Carly from everyone?" Bobbie leaned back in her chair and let out a heavy sigh.

"I know Jason. At least, I know the person he could be if he would let go of the mob. And of Carly." Robin looked up at the ceiling, "She makes it okay for him to do the things that he does."

"I always assumed that you needed something to believe in after Stone." Laura looked at Robin sadly, "And Sonny and Brenda were there along with Jason so it all seemed to fit together. And yes, you were more than a little naïve in the beginning. But now you're an adult. What do you think Sonny did every day?"

Robin shrugged uncomfortably, "Business."

"Sonny's business is the same as Jason's business. When it comes to Carly and Jason's relationship I can understand why you'd rather not face reality. But the things you've been saying to people…do you know Monica came to see me?" Laura took Robin's hand, "She's afraid that you have a brain tumor or something to make you act the way you have been since you came back."

"A brain tumor? Why would she think I have a brain tumor?"

"Sudden behavioral changes can be signs of a problem. You know that. And she's heard AJ threatening Carly enough times to know that he needs help. Now she's worried about you." Laura looked at Jake, "Jason's in the middle of a war that Sonny started, Carly's recovering from what happened to her, and frankly the last thing anyone needs is you starting problems because you aren't getting your way."

"Honey I barely know you, but I like Mac, and I like Jason. And you need to think about what you're doing and how it could impact them." Jake glanced at her watch, "Johnny should be about done. I need to get back, see if I can convince them not to search all my customers tonight. So I'm just going to point out that your uncle lives here even when you don't. Jason's far kinder to PCPD than some other fellows I've known over the years. Don't give him a reason to stop."


	13. Chapter 13

Carly woke up alone, a glance at the clock confirming for her that she had slept well past even her idea of sleeping in. She lay there for several minutes quietly contemplating the night before, her hand resting on her stomach. There was nothing she could change about it; she knew that much, but to have to figure out if there would be changes…it was too much. She took her time showering, the hot water rinsing away some of the stress that she always seemed to carry now. No coherent dreams of Sonny lingered, but she wasn't foolish enough to think a good night's sleep was permanently in her life.

Dressed in a stolen sweater of Jason's and a pair of her own jeans she made her way downstairs to find Jason and Michael playing quietly on the floor in front of the couch. Jason's nimble hands working swiftly to stack blocks while Michael paced around trying to see whatever it was he saw in these Lego towers that they constructed together.

"Bobbie called a little while ago." Jason said quietly, "She wants to take Michael to the hospital preschool, something about a puppet show they're putting on today."

"Okay." Carly squatted down next to them, "You want to go see puppets Mister Man?"

"Yes!" Michael grinned up at her, "You and Daddy come too!"

Carly glanced at Jason, not surprised to see a big smile on his face in response to Michael's glee. "Okay, but daddy might have to leave to do some work."

"Johnny has it covered today." Jason reached over to take Carly's hand, "We have a meeting tomorrow, so I wanted today to be a day for us."

There's no fear in his voice or his face, so Carly pushes away her own rising impulse to demand that he promise to be careful and says, "I guess I should go put on real clothes then."

"What's wrong with what you have on?" Jason scooped up Michael and stood, "We can get him into his coat, and head out now."

Carly opens her mouth to point out that anyone who sees her in his sweater will know immediately that they are together. Then she remembers his words from the night before, and shrugs. If he is ready to claim her in public she's not going to argue with him. She gathers Michael's things while he gets him dressed, and checks her makeup. The swelling is long gone, but there are still the faintest traces of bruising to cover, and even though she doesn't care about sacrificing AJ's not so good name, she doesn't want people in her face expressing their dubious levels of sympathy.

Jason doesn't say anything, just smiles and kisses her cheek before taking her hand to lead her out of the apartment. The ride over is calm, Michael chattering away in the back seat while Jason drives and watches her out of the corner of his eye. She's nervous, she knows he can see that on her, but there's no way around it. She has to face the town, and there's no better way than on Jason's arm with Michael safe beside them. They're a family now, and it is past time everyone else understood it.

Navigating the hospital with guards should be second nature, but she's never had this many guards or this many people in the way. It seems like the entire staff has turned out to watch her or at least watch Jason as they make their way to the auditorium. Amy actually stops to stare with her mouth hanging open, and she can hear whispered fragments of conversations that all seem to include her name. It's like being a celebrity in the worst way. Bobbie's standing near the front with Laura and Monica. There's a moment when she's sure Monica is going to say something cutting, but all she does is smile at Michael, look longingly at Jason, and then with a final sorrowful glance at Carly she moves away.

Bobbie helps get Michael settled in a row with the other kids, and then pulls Jason and Carly away to sit with the other parents. It's a cute show, the puppets telling some kind of story about circuses that has the kids laughing, but all Carly can think of is how many people are looking at her with something like pity, and at Jason with fear in their eyes. The rows around them are almost empty, with people choosing to stand rather than be close to them or the guards.

On some level she's always known that Jason can be scary to other people, after all that was why Sonny hired him. But to see it firsthand…this cannot continue. Sonny was a scumbag who threw some money around to convince people he was human, she can certainly do more than that to improve Jason's image.

"Jase, I want to give the hospital some money." Carly whispers, "Maybe for the NICU and the pediatric department."

Jason shrugged, "Okay. Give it to them."

"Don't you want to know how much?"

"No." He pauses, thinking of Carly's fondness for spending and of the money in Sonny's secret accounts that he doesn't want or need, "I'll tell Benny where to draw it from, and he'll tell you when it runs out."

The show is finishing up, so Carly puts aside her perennial urge to shake a straight answer out of Jason, and goes up front to see her son. He's happy in that way that only small children can be, and she's reluctant to make him leave. Seeing her hesitation Bobbie says "You know he's old enough for preschool. I could see if there are any slots open here. It's always crowded but…"

Carly's eyes widen as the way to improve Jason's image comes to her, "Momma, how would you feel about us giving GH enough money to build a bigger preschool. Something fancy with a playground for the kids?"

"Carly I'd love it but are you sure you can…" Bobbie stops herself, looking at the bubble of space around Jason as he waits for them she realizes exactly what her daughter is trying to do, "Well if you're going to do that it needs to be in the press. And there should be a presentation ceremony for the check."

Their eyes meet, and Bobbie says quietly, "I don't know what your budget is, but GH could always use extra funds for improvements. And there are a few shelters in town that could use a boost too."

"Can you put together a list?" Carly looks back at Jason, seemingly unconcerned with the way people are moving away from him, "I think I'm going to be writing a lot of checks."

Monica has been lingering near the edge of the room, her eyes fixed on Michael. Bobbie glances her way, then looks meaningfully at Carly, "That's not all you can do to rehabilitate Jason's image."

"Momma…those people are crazy. I don't want…"

"I know honey. But she's feeling terrible about AJ, and she's Michael's grandmother no matter what. Let her in a tiny bit, just enough for her to see him when he's here and she'll preach the Gospel of My Son Is A Good Man to everyone that will listen."

"Let me talk to Jason about it." Carly sighed, "And you need to tell her that Edward isn't allowed near my son. I don't care how that makes us look, you know Lila is the only thing keeping a bullet out of that old man."

"Monica doesn't want Edward near her much less her grandchildren." Bobbie looked over at Monica and smiled supportively, "But I'll tell her. They sent AJ to a rehab facility in Utah today. It would do her some good to have at least the hope of seeing Michael."

Carly knows a guilt trip when she hears it, so she waves at Jason to join them. When he's close enough she tilts her head on Monica's direction and says, "Momma wants to let Monica see Michael when he's here. Given the security I'm sure you'll want at the new preschool we're building I told her I'd talk to you about it."

"Preschool hunh?" Jason squats down next to Michael, "You want to go to school?"

Michael is too busy making silly faces with the boy next to him to pay Jason much attention, but his joy in having a friend is obvious. Jason looks over at Monica, and gets back to his feet. "No Edward. No AJ. No yelling. His guards are always with him."

"I'm sure that will all be fine." Bobbie waves Monica over, "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

The look Jason gives Bobbie is priceless, but he doesn't argue or walk away. Carly pastes a smile on her face when Monica is close enough and that seems to be a cue for Monica to speak, "I'm glad you all could make it today. It looks like Michael is enjoying the time with the other children."

"Yeah." Carly gestures at Jason as she speaks, "We're thinking he could do half days here at the preschool if there are any spots available."

"Oh I'm sure we can find some space." Monica's smile is fixed, and Carly can almost hear her mentally running through the list of people who she won't mind upsetting by kicking out their child.

"It doesn't have to be right now of course. I know that the waiting list can be long." Carly forces herself to smile at Monica, "I would hate to disrupt anything for anyone."

"Carly and Jason want to make a donation to the hospital. A new preschool for the staff and for community members who live or work nearby." Bobbie glanced at Jason, "I was just telling them that if they want to contribute to some other places I have a few suggestions."

"We were thinking that we should ask you about what it would take to update the pediatric ward and the NICU too." Carly looked down at Michael, "They took such good care of my baby when he was here."

There's a look on Monica's face like she knows, or at least suspects why Carly is so willing to give Jason's money to charity. She takes a deep breath and then runs her hand over Michael's hair as she exchanges a look with Bobbie that makes it all too clear she's well aware that this sudden largesse has a price. "Well, we're having a fundraiser in two weeks. Maybe you could come to that, and present your check then. The hospital board will all be there."

"That sounds great." Carly taps Michael on the shoulder, "Tell your grandmothers goodbye baby. Daddy and I want to take you to get some pizza."

"Bye grandmas." Michael chirps, "Daddy can I have a ride?"

Jason swings Michael up into his arms, holding him out for Bobbie and Monica to kiss. When Michael pulls a face; Jason laughs and looks at Monica. He's been silent for most of the conversation, and so Monica braces herself for a threat.

"Carly has a plan. I don't care about what she thinks this will do for my image. But you know how to do this stuff. Can you help her?"

"I'll do anything I can." Monica watches as her son and his family, walk away. It's not the grand thawing that she always hopes will happen, but it is better than a blank stare. She looks at Bobbie, "Do I want to know why Carly is being so nice?"

"She's tired." Bobbie leans in, "Before she came to Port Charles some bad things happened to her. Then things here reopened old wounds. Now she's got everything she ever wanted, and fighting with you takes too much energy. Besides Edward's the only one they really don't want around. Well, him and AJ."

"I was half expecting her to throw AJ in my face." Monica admitted ruefully, "Everyone knows it was him, but she hasn't said anything to anyone."

"Carly's had to grow up a lot lately. I think she just wants to know her family is safe."


	14. Chapter 14

On the long list of things that Johnny does not discuss is what he would do if anyone touched Susan or his sister the way Sonny did Carly. It's with that in mind that he chooses the people who will work for Jason in this new organization. They are not good men, but they are men without a history of hurting the weak. A few have a history of attacking would be predators in prison, a fact that makes them all the more valuable to him. It's been a bloody few weeks, and there will be a bloody day or two ahead. But the war is essentially over. Phone calls to members of the commission reach new voices, mostly ones he recognizes from sitting outside meetings waiting for the bosses to finish. Jason's plan has things in an uproar of epic proportions, but at least it appears to be working. There won't be a lot of old men left at this rate, and he's already envisioning a shortage of fresh manpower in the months to come.

But a clean sweep means no more old skeletons left to rise up and strike back at them. That thought carries Johnny all the way to the door of the meeting. It's not until he's standing behind Jason that it really hits him what they've done over the last few weeks. The room is full of young men, all dressed much more casually than the suits he's used to seeing. Jason's jacket and lack of necktie fit right in.

"Sonny's dead. So is Moreno. Their territories are mine." Jason looks around the room, "I see some other changes have happened. I assume we're all happy to handle our own business?"

"Absolutely." There's a chorus of voices echoing that first sound of agreement. Johnny can't help but be amused; new bosses always need time to cement what they have, so no one is going to be tempting fate by being greedy.

One of the few older men in the room shifts nervously, clearly upset at being surrounded by so many unfamiliar faces. He's a rep from a small family on the periphery of things, and clearly knows he's been sent instead of the actual boss just in case this was yet another hit. "What assurances are there that we can go back to business as normal?"

Jason stares at him coldly, "What does that mean?"

The man looks at Jason for a long moment, then Luke interjects "If you're wondering about him signing off on your death warrant just say so. I don't think you're on the list, but I can certainly add your name."

"I know who you are Luke Spencer. Don't try to scare me." The man looks at the ceiling, clearly frustrated "We are all over the press. Undertakers are so busy they're turning away business. I want that to stop. At this rate they'll be piling up bodies in the streets instead of cemeteries."

Jason looks at Johnny and Luke, then back at the man. "My house is clean. I suggest you make sure yours is too and then things should settle down."

It's not the answer the man wants, but it's one he has to accept. Technically the commission exists for just this purpose. Sonny was a mess, and Moreno's attacks on him were acceptable because he was doing business in all the wrong ways. But Moreno was a moron with no concept of acceptable losses. Jason stepping in to take over after Sonny and Moreno self-destructed all over each other makes perfect sense. The fact that he's not the only former enforcer at the table is a clue that the wisest men in the room will take to heart. The same men they send out to destroy others can destroy them.

Johnny tunes out the rest of the very short conversation. Other than assurances of loyalty, no one really has anything important to say. It's almost anticlimactic after all the preparations they made. The men Jason has helped move up are all business. There are no ego driven pronouncements, no ass kissing, just a calm acceptance of this new regime. They have seen the mistakes of their ex bosses and no one is in a hurry to repeat them.

Jason demands that Johnny has relayed are so simple, and remarkably similar to those of the other new bosses. They all want to do business without getting embroiled in petty squabbles that end in bloodshed. And the idea that the law is their only common enemy is appealing. For now the territory lines are all clearly drawn. And if there is a need to expand…well…there are any number of targets that aren't in Port Charles.

Amazingly, they actually leave without having to kill anyone. Luke looks almost disappointed, but Johnny just checks the meeting off his mental to-do list. As the car glides back into traffic, Johnny says "Did you talk to Carly about Susan?"

"A little bit." Jason looks uncomfortable, "Carly swears she doesn't need it. That everyone is too scared of me to mess with her. But she's still having nightmares so she agreed to at least meet her."

"That's a start." Johnny poured himself a drink, "All the new guys have been checked out. I did like you wanted, and imported new talent from places that aren't Sonny's old neighborhood. Some are from mine though; a few are from out West. And I think I have a line on Faison's boat. Did you find any pirates yet Luke? "

"I've got some lines out." Luke looks hard at Johnny, "Where do you think he is?"

"In a few days he'll be here in Port Charles." Johnny looks sidelong at Jason, "It's possible I found a few of Faison's boys mixed in with our new applicants. I sent them back."

"Back where? Faison is a demon from Hell." Luke snapped.

"That's where I sent them." Johnny grinned, "I'm sure by the third or fourth one he figured out that I wasn't playing."

Luke covered his face with his hands, "One born psychopath in my life is enough. Really it is; why do I know so many more than I need?"

Jason looked at him and laughed, "Who else would put up with you? Besides, you know you want to get your hands on Faison. Johnny just gave you a present."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Thank you Johnny. Now, what are we going to do when they show up?"

"Your pirates are going to be between his boat and the harbor. We don't want the Coast Guard to interfere after all. Jason gets Lucky, my guys take care of their route out, you and I kill Faison, his minions, and anyone else we see who isn't us. Scuttle the boat, go home, and wait for Helena." Johnny took a sip of his drink, "When she shows up we put a bullet in her brain too."

"Might need to find where she stores it first." Luke said with a laugh, "I keep telling you she's not human."

"Well we'll find out. They can't be found in Port Charles though; Carly will have my head if I mess up her latest plan." Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I have to stand in front of cameras and give people money a lot in the next few weeks."

"Wait, Carly has a plan that you're going along with that involves giving money to people that aren't her?" Luke leaned forward, "Did Hell freeze over and you fucks forget to tell me about it?"

"It's a good plan." Johnny grimaced as he said it, "I know I can't believe I'm saying that either. But she noticed that Jason scares people. They knew Sonny was a criminal, but all the charity shit made them feel better about it. She figures Jason could use the same treatment."

Luke blinked several times, "Caroline had a good idea. That helps Jason. And other people…I…this…I think I'm having a stroke."

"If you don't Bennie will." Jason grinned, "Carly gave him a list of places she wants us to give money too, and he almost passed out."

"For a guy who just turned my spendthrift niece loose with a mission and a bank account you're remarkably calm." Luke looked at Johnny knowingly, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Johnny laughed, "He's been downright placid all day. Real laid back yesterday too. Wonder why?"

Jason's face reddened, "My family's home, business is good, and there's no way Carly's plan can get her in trouble. Can't I just be happy?"

"Sure. If that's what we're calling it now." Luke pulled out three cigars, "We should celebrate this momentous occasion. And then batten down the hatches because clearly all Hell is going to break loose."


	15. Chapter 15

After the first five check presentations Carly can see the strain in Jason's face. He's not as adept as Sonny was at making people feel good about themselves. That's okay, the Spencer genes mean she stands at his side and does the heavy lifting. People stare at her face sometimes, trying to see what the makeup might be hiding. She hates it. Sometimes she hates them. But, the newspapers are buzzing about Jason's generosity, Ned shows up a time or two to write checks and glad hand with them, and after a while Emily gets into the act as well. Lila comes out for the ones at the hospital, the food bank, and a soup kitchen or two. She kisses Jason, squeezes Carly's hand, holds Michael, and generally gives them her blessing.

The Quartermaines know everything about rebuilding an image or so it seems. They never quite remind people of who Jason was before the accident, but their presence is enough. And the other society mavens follow suit rather than risk missing out on the press opportunities. It's exhausting, and it requires all of Carly's newly learned skills in tongue biting not to throw someone out a window. Admittedly being on Jason's arm is different than being on AJ's. No one is brave enough to call her names, or even get too far into her personal space, but she knows what they say once they're at a safe distance.

This is especially clear at Sonny's funeral. She knew Jason would have to go, and with Robin being the one to organize it, there's no way she's letting him go alone. Granted, there are more guards than guests at the church courtesy of Johnny's paranoia, but there are still a lot of people who had only a passing relationship with Sonny in attendance. They leave Michael at home with Leticia and Carly talks Jason into a suit jacket while she slips on a black dress that even Monica couldn't complain about in terms of modesty. They are among the last to arrive, and as she slips into the pew next to Jason she can feel Robin's burning into them from across the aisle. It takes everything she has not to so much as look in her direction, but Carly is determined not to let anything slip now.

Robin has rounded up a few people to say kind words about Sonny. Everyone calls him a businessman or a philanthropist, and no one says a word about the mob. There are a few women who weep when the topic of Sonny's kindnesses to the community comes up, but something about the way they do it makes Carly think of joy not sorrow. Jason sits stiffly beside her, his attention clearly elsewhere. When Robin gets up to speak, Carly sees Jason go from disinterested to wary. She's too focused on him to pay attention to Robin's words, but she can feel the moment they go too far.

"Jason wouldn't be the man he is today without Sonny." Robin says tearfully, "Sonny gave me the only two men I have ever loved and I will always be grateful to him for that."

Robin crumples to the floor sobbing, and in the back of her mind Carly can't help but give her points for dramatic effect. She knows the entire audience is waiting for Jason to go up as he has in the past and carry Robin away. Hell, she'd bet that's exactly what Robin is expecting too.

So she gets up, walks up to the altar and half drags Robin to her feet. Carly guides her back to Mac, walks up to the podium and stands at the microphone.

"Jason is a man of his own making. And Sonny gave him the space he needed to become the wonderful partner and father he is today. I thank him for that. I know Sonny meant different things to different people." For a moment she contemplates saying exactly what Sonny means to her, but the urge mercifully passes, "Thank you all for coming to celebrate his life, and mourn his death."

She walks back to Jason. His head is down, his shoulders are shaking, and she can hear that he's laughing but no one else can see that so Carly leans over him like he's crying and rubs his back until it stops. When he raises his head his face is red, and his eyes are damp enough that no one else can see what just happened. They go through the motions of taking condolences, Carly firmly planted by Jason's side until the last person has filtered out. Robin's still there of course, but she merely looks longingly at Jason and walks out carrying Sonny's urn.

The good thing about Sonny's funeral is that it means Robin's last tie to Jason's life is severed. The bad thing is that it doesn't motivate her to get the hell out of town. Two days later Carly sees her at the hospital. The day after that she's outside Kelly's, and even on the docks a week later when Carly takes a walk with Jason. She never tries to approach them, and no one comes back bearing tales of Robin's spite. But she is clearly not in any hurry to go back to Paris.

Things with Jason are too good for Carly to really be worried about Robin, but she can't help but wonder why she's sticking around. Jason's busy with work, Michael is enjoying preschool, and other than redecorating and writing checks, Carly's days are almost empty when her family isn't home.

Admittedly she has enough clothes, but she's starting to feel like none of them suit the person she's become, so she plans a day of shopping to fill that space and . Carly isn't surprised to see Robin anymore, so when she sees her in the Wyndham's dressing room she turns her back and focuses on the salesgirl.

"Here you are Miss. I think you were right, the blue is a better choice than the red." the salesgirl says as Carly looks at herself in the three way mirror. It's a simple wrap dress, the color of Jason's eyes and she's almost as in love with it as she is with him. "I believe we have some shoes that would go with it perfectly. Would you like me to get them for you?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Carly, can I...can I speak with you?" Robin has the scarf from whatever she's trying on in her hands, and just watching the way she's twisting it makes Carly's nerves tighten.

"Robin if this is another soliloquy on all the ways you think I ruined Jason, can we just skip it?" Carly fluffs her hair, eying its length critically. She needs a trim, and maybe new highlights.

"I don't want to fight with you." Robin sighs wearily, "I just...I've been home a few weeks, and this is a small town. I can't help but see how you and Jason are with each other."

"And?"

"I always thought it was you manipulating Jason especially after you came to him with Michael. But...he wants you in his life. Just...you." Robin looks like she's in agony, "I don't understand why he didn't just break up with me if this is what he wanted all along."

"Jason did tell you what he wanted. You didn't listen." Carly raised an eyebrow, "And I don't know where you were, but the only one with the power to manipulate Jason was you. You used it every chance you got, until he got fed up and cut you off."

"Carly I never…"

"Spare me the bullshit Robin. That martyr routine works on the people who give a fuck about your feelings. I'm not one of them." Carly turned to face the smaller woman, "You burned your bridge with Jason long before I had the faintest idea about Michael. Hell, I'm still not sure you ever actually bothered to get to know him as a man, instead of a project."

Robin opened her mouth and Carly raised a silencing hand as she continued, "Jason loved you, and we were...whatever we were. For a long time that was okay with both of us. Even when weren't speaking I still knew I could go to him, and he could come to me. He was the first friend I made in this town, hell the first person who didn't want anything from me for someone else's benefit. You could have had it all, but you fucked that up. Again and again."

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"No you didn't. You say that a lot, but at base you were doing what made you happy. At Jason's expense. Now you want to run around being the jilted ex, all in the hopes that Jason hasn't learned from the last three times you pulled this shit." Carly shook her head scornfully, "At least be honest with yourself about what you do. Do you even like Jason?"

"I love Jason!" Robin snapped, "I just wanted him to be safe and happy. Is that so wrong?"

"Safe from what?" Carly rolled her eyes, "I can buy asking Sonny to fire him. But Tony? And telling AJ about Michael? That wasn't about Jason, that was about me. You hate me so much, you're willing to hurt my son and his father. Why?"

"I don't..." Robin took a deep breath, "I didn't want you to ruin Jason. To make him this person that everyone is afraid of now."

"I didn't do that." Carly pointed at Robin, "You and Sonny did that. When I met Jason he was already working for Sonny, already deep into the business. I didn't even know what he did at first. That part was all the two of you."

"You didn't try to talk him out of it." Robin pointed back at Carly accusingly, "Even after Michael almost got hurt you never once tried to get Jason to leave the business."

Carly let out a little laugh, "I grew up in Florida, spent some time in Miami...by the time I came to Jason with Micheal I already knew there was no such thing as getting out. Not alive."

"Sonny got out. For a while."

"No, Sonny took a long vacation." Carly sank onto one of the benches lining the wall, "And from what I remember he only got to do that because he left Jason in charge. Anyone else would have taken him out, and taken over permanently."

Robin sat down on the bench across from Carly, "Sonny did that because he trusted Jason to do it right."

"He did it because when Jason makes a promise he does his best to keep it." Carly leaned her head back against the wall, "Just like you keep leaving and expecting Jason to sit here and wait for you. He's moved on, I've moved on. It's time for you to move on too. Jason's not going to be your fallback plan again. Sonny's gone, Brenda's gone. Get a life Robin, and stop sniffing around mine."


	16. Chapter 16

Sex with Carly has always been good. Great if he's being honest. She's everything he could ever think about wanting in a sexual partner. And yes, sometimes he kicks himself for ever turning her down. But now that he knows what it's like to be with her in public and private? He knows that Sonny's death was too easy. Because a Carly who isn't focused on scheming to stay ahead of trouble is a Carly who can focus on the people she loves. He's on the receiving end of all that energy, and it is amazing.

They have arguments of course, usually about the most mundane things. Like what to have for dinner, or if it's okay for Carly to cook in the kitchen. She tries on being a happy homemaker for a while, but it isn't her and he doesn't want her to be someone else anyway. He could stay in this place with her forever if it wasn't for the nightmares.

She is better. Really, so much better than when they were in the Dominican Republic. But she's still weeping in her sleep some nights. And there are shadows in her eyes sometimes that he knows are from Sonny because that's the only time she doesn't tell him what she's feeling. Carly needs help he cannot give here because she won't let him so he doesn't resist when Johnny announces that he wants to bring Susan over.

She's a beautiful light skinned black woman with her hair arranged into hundreds of tiny braids. Johnny is hovering over her like she's about to run away, and Carly is already tense so the introductions are shaping up to be awkward.

Then Susan looks around the room and says "You have great taste. I love the way this place looks. Johnny's place looks like..."

"It's terrible. I know." Carly grinned at Johnny, "I'm supposed to fix it for him, but with you coming into town I didn't want to step on your toes."

Susan looks at Carly quizzically, "I'm only staying there until I find an apartment."

"Why?" Carly looks from Susan to Johnny, "You'd be safer here. I know Mr. Paranoid told you at least that much. Besides, this place could use more estrogen. They keep getting their cooties all over the place."

"Cooties?" Jason raised an eyebrow at Johnny, "What are cooties?"

"Don't ask. Nothing about the answer will make you feel any smarter." Johnny looked at Susan, "My place is your place. We already talked about this."

"No, you talked. I obeyed." Susan turned to Carly, "Like I'd want to stay in a place that looks like it was decorated by a Scarface wannabe."

"Well we can fix that." Carly stuck her hand out to Johnny, "Give me your credit card."

"No." Johnny pointed at Jason, "That works on him. Not on me sweetheart."

Carly smirked and looked at Susan who immediately stuck out her hand. Johnny sighed heavily, and pulled out his wallet. Susan grabbed at it, and Johnny pulled back, not allowing her to take it out of his hands. When Susan lunged forward to grab at it again, he caught her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"While the two of you are out wreaking havoc, could you at least think about not fighting me on living here?" Johnny asked, "It's not like I'm going to let you live somewhere else."

"Jesus Johnny, is that how you asked her to live with you? No wonder she's looking for her own place." Carly shot a look at Jason, "Did you help him with this plan?"

Jason raised his hands, "Oh no, even I know better."

"Thanks a lot." Johnny shot him a dirty look, "You were the one that said she'd be safer here."

"Here as in Port Charles." Jason gestured at the room, "Not here as in this building. That's all you."

"Just admit you want her to live with you for you John" Carly laughed, "Don't be like us, and waste a bunch of time on stupid shit."

"Oh I'm smarter than him." Johnny jerked his thumb at Jason, "I know she's amazing and that I want her with me. And I already told her that."

"Oh." Carly looked at Susan suspiciously, "You don't want him?"

"I do." Susan looked up at Johnny, "I just don't like being told what to do."

"Just punish him by spending his money." Carly clapped her hands, "Every time I get mad at Jason I buy something really big. Though that's not happening a lot right now. It's sad when shopping gets boring."

"You're bored period." Jason looked at Johnny, "She tried to be a housewife last week. Made the scariest...whatever that was for dinner."

"Hey!" Carly slapped him hard on the arm, "Pardon me for trying to branch out now that our son is in school. It gets boring being here all day."

"You're not an interior decorator?" Susan looked around, "You should be. I'd hire you."

Jason looks at Johnny speculatively, their eyes communicating silently before Jason says mildly, "I was going to ask you to do my office at the warehouse. Maybe a few other places."

"Yeah, and I already said I wanted you to redo my place." He smiled down at Susan, "Our place. Unless you mind hon?"

"No that's fine." Susan leaned her head against his shoulder, "I want to help, and after I find office space I'd love it if you'd help me out there too."

"No problem." Carly's eyes lit up, "I know the shelter could use some new furnishings too. Maybe I can redo that."

"Shelter?" Susan plucked Johnny's wallet out of his hand, "Oh that's right, John said you guys help out some charities. That's a great idea."

Johnny watched as she rifled through his wallet and pulled out three credit cards and a wad of cash. When she handed it back to him he kissed her on the forehead, and let her go. Susan stood on tiptoe to kiss him, then dropped the cards in her purse.

Carly turned toward Jason who merely raised an eyebrow and said, "I gave you your own cards for a reason."

"Fine, I just didn't want Johnny to feel like a sap." She looked at Johnny and shrugged, "I tried."

As the two women walked toward the door Jason and Johnny said together "Stay with your guards." With a double eye roll and a wave of their hands the women left.

"You know they're going to buy half of Port Charles just to make a point." Jason shook his head, "We'll need to expand just to keep up."

"If shopping with Carly keeps her here? I'm okay with it." Johnny grinned, "Besides they seem to be bonding. That can't hurt."

"Yeah." Jason grimaced, "I hope that Susan can help her. Carly's trying to pretend she's okay instead of doing whatever she needs to do to be okay."

"Jason..." Johnny took a deep breath, "You know this is going to take time right? Even with Susan's help, Carly's not going to be better tomorrow."

"I know. I just...she still cries. And if I don't make it home before she falls asleep, sometimes I walk into our bedroom and she just about jumps out of her skin. She..." Jason broke off and slammed his fist into the back of the sofa, "She cringes if I raise my voice. I don't want her to be scared of me."

"She's not scared of you, she's just...scared. Period." Johnny's lip quirked up in a small sad smile, "From what Sonny said to Luke, he took a shot at her every time he saw her. Made sure that Robin had room to get her shots in too. He tried really hard to break her down after Juan got beat up. But Carly never broke, and she isn't broken now. She's just healing."

"That doesn't make any sense. Carly...she took care of him. Made sure he didn't hurt himself...why would that make him want to hurt her?"

"I don't think he wanted to hurt her, but he knew that she wouldn't leave you without a lot of pushing. If she was strong enough to make it through everything else then he needed to make her weak so he could take her." Johnny shifted uncomfortably, "I think he planned to..."

Jason doesn't need Johnny to tell him the rest of the plan. His mind turns to how Sonny played Brenda, and the damage that being with him did to her before she died. Carly would have been little more than a toy for Sonny to play with until she broke. And then he'd have moved on. It's enough to make him want to bring Sonny back just to kill him again. He knows that Johnny and Luke did what they needed to do before Sonny's death, and he's going to have to be content with that vengeance.

"So what do I do?"

"You're doing it. Be there for her. Make sure she knows she's safe." Johnny shrugged, "Susan's going to help her too. Mostly you just need to be patient."

It's not until Carly is back home that night, curled up on the couch and chattering away that Jason really gets it. She's always been strong, always stood her ground, and she's trying to do the same this time. But he doesn't want her fighting this battle at all, much less thinking she has to do it alone. He doesn't know how to say that without it coming out all wrong, so he leans in and says simply, "I love you." It's enough that she knows that much.


	17. Chapter 17

"Luke, I have some people I want you to meet." Johnny waved two large men forward, "They're your new bouncers!"

"I don't need bouncers." Luke looked the two men up and down,"Although I can't wait to hear what mad scientist made these two. What were they before they learned to walk upright?"

"You do remember they'll be watching your ass right?" Johnny looked at the two men, "Jason said they were supposed to keep you alive. He didn't say intact."

"While I appreciate a good wall as much as the next guy, I kind of need my people to be able to reach their own asses."

The two men looked at each other, then stepped forward to grab the bar. There was a slight groaning noise and then it was in the air over their heads. They peered under it, set it down, and then walked over to the pool table and repeated the process. As they made their way through the room, Luke glanced sideways at Johnny.

"You do know that if they eat a bomb it will probably still kill them. Right?"

"They were bomb guys in the Army before they got into the business. They can build and defuse them. Jason wants them on the payroll."

"So I'm stuck with them?" Luke glared at Johnny, "Just because he owns half of this place doesn't mean he gets to run it."

"Yes it does. You don't want to run it. You just want a place to play."Johnny jerked his head at the two men, "Besides they'll keep Faison from faking your death too."

"Faking my…you're sure he's alive?" Luke dropped backward onto a stool, "I need you to be sure."

"I can't be sure yet, but I've got a guy tracking it that says there's certainly someone on board who doesn't work for him." Johnny grimaced, "He's got whoever it is in isolation. No contact with the crew, and on limited rations that are served at odd times."

"It's to keep him from telling time." Luke scrubbed a hand across his face, "They did that to Laura too. There is no way that Helena isn't involved. She's the one that loves these mind games."

"But why? What can Lucky do for her" Johnny shook his head, "What is with these weird ass games?"

"Hell if I know. They always have some stupid ass overcomplicated plan. It's like they've been around so long they think they're super villains. Helena and her husband dreamed up a plan to freeze the world once." Luke shook his head, "Taking Lucky is about revenge, and maybe some kind of freak shit that only they understand."

"Well, she can get the same gift I'm giving Faison." Johnny's voice is cool, "I've left him the biggest trail of bread crumbs I can make, and he sure seems to be following it. The boat's a few hours away."

"Why not just take it now?" Luke stood up, "If you know where Lucky is we can just…"

"Run the risk the boat is a decoy and Lucky's somewhere else? No."Johnny grinned wolfishly, "Let Faison think he's sneaking in, that all his little traps are keeping us too busy to watch out for him."

"We never did find the bomb Taggert was worried about did we? Or is that why the Terrible Twins are here?" Luke turned to look at his new bouncers, who were busy dismantling the juke box "Or is that it now?"

"They found three of them at Jake's, two in the warehouse, and one on my bike." Johnny grinned, "I think we've upset the little weasel."

"This is normally the part where I warn people to be careful, that Faison is madder than a hatter and dangerous to boot. But I think you just might be scarier than him." Luke looked Johnny up and down, "You're enjoying this shit aren't you?"

"Most fun I've ever had in my life." Johnny shrugged, "I'm not like Jason. He does this shit because he doesn't want to do something else. I do it because I love it."

"I can't wait to meet Susan." Luke chuckled, "What kind of shrink falls for a piece of work like you?"

"The kind who knows that I'll always be there when she needs me, no matter what that need might be." Johnny's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, "She's a nice girl, and you should remember that when you talk about her."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "You're as bad as Morgan. Caroline get a chance to meet her yet? That cat fight could be interesting."

"No cat fight. Carly and Susan are bonding over redecorating and shopping for…I don't know what they're shopping for actually." Johnny shoved his hands in his pockets, "Carly talked her into having a guard, and into staying at my place."

"Caroline made a friend? A female friend and she's playing matchmaker?"Luke stared up at the ceiling, "We're definitely in the last days."

"You know Carly is not the terror people make her out to be, not really. She's a brat who does really stupid shit when her back is against the wall, but she's also been a really good friend."

"Don't let Morgan or Susan hear you talking that way" Luke raised a wary eyebrow, "Better men than you have succumbed to my niece's charms, and found out the hard way that little viper can be toxic."

"Pfft, I've dealt with worse. So have you. Hell, we've done worse."

"Maybe…but I'm her uncle when I say nice things about Carly no one gets an itchy trigger finger. Her man's plans have new cemeteries being built all over the state."

"I know this is a hard concept for you, but I can like a woman without wanting to fuck her. Carly's my friend Luke, stop taking petty shots at her and she could be yours too."

"This case of warm fuzzies is because she got your girl to live with you isn't it? Luke snorted, "It'll pass as soon as your place looks like Better Homes and Gardens threw up instead of something a man can be proud to call home."

"Shut up." Johnny gestured at the two men as they carefully removed something from the bowels of the jukebox, "There was a bomb in there. That should bother you."

"Not really." Luke sighed, "At some point you get used to this shit. Better to see it coming, but what can you do?"

"You're crazy Luke." Johnny watched the jukebox being reassembled, "Oh by the way, Carly wants to go back to work. So Jason has her redecorating all of his legit businesses. She'll probably get around to this place eventually."

"Caroline won't come in here." Luke smirked, "She likes breathing."

"She already knows you're not going to hurt her." Johnny smacked Luke on the back, "Besides she has good taste. The place could use an upgrade."

"My place is perfect the way it is. Well it was before you let the troglodytes loose." Luke grimaced, "You got a carpenter on the payroll? At this rate I'll need Hurricane Carly to put the place back together"

"They'll fix any major damage. Or Carly will when she gets here to fix this place up. It might be a while though, since she's busy with all the charity stuff." Johnny shrugged, "It's good for her and for Jason."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Carly and charity would be in the same sentence." Luke rolled his eyes, "I know she has a good heart in there somewhere, but I never forget that she has a mean streak. You shouldn't either."

"She likes shopping for other people more than she likes shopping for herself. Last I heard she was planning to upgrade all of the rooms at the shelter." Johnny smirked, "She has Jason, Michael, and more money than she can spend in three lifetimes. Face it, she doesn't need to scheme. Not when she can torture you by giving this place a facelift."

"At this rate Caroline is going to leave him bankrupt, so my place will still be safe." Luke grinned, "Maybe I can finally buy Jason out."

"He's got more than enough to go around. Besides she's not just spending his money now." Johnny laughed, "She's got all the ladies who lunch running for their checkbooks so they can keep up."

"We need to fix her before she turns into one of them." Luke shuddered,"I'd never live it down."

"No chance of that. She likes scaring them too much to become one of them." Johnny rolled his shoulders, "Your pirates ready?"

"They're always ready, get them the markings, and they'll get you Faison." Luke took a deep breath, "I was going to tell Laura and Liz, but maybe I should hold off until we know."

"Don't tell anyone anything. Not until after we're sure he's okay." Johnny let out a long low sigh, "I think it's him, but I couldn't get anyone close enough to Faison to be sure. All the info I have is second and third hand."

"I know you're doing the best you can. I appreciate it." Luke clenched his fists, "I just need to know what happened to him. If he's not on the boat, you can't kill Faison. Not yet."


	18. Chapter 18

The noise was going again. A raucous mess of music, and grinding squealing noises that Faison played whenever Lucky slept longer than a few hours. In the beginning Lucky had attempted to keep track of when it played, but he was pretty sure that it was randomly generated. Today it was louder than usual, almost deafening so he pulled off his shirt and tied it around his head, and lay back down with his pillow over his face.

He was still in that position when Jason forced the door open. Unable to see Lucky's face he approached the bed cautiously, using his free hand to snatch away the pillow. At the bizarre sight of a bare chested boy wearing a shirt as ear muffs he burst out laughing.

Lucky stared at him quizzically, finally pulling the shirt off his head and saying, "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"The person saving your ass." Jason looked him up and down, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, he stopped fucking with my feet a while ago." Lucky slid off the bed, and put his shirt on properly, "Is my dad with you?"

"He's with Johnny. You don't seem surprised to see me."

"Faison's been gloating about all the ways he was going to destroy you for the last week. I figured if you were starting shit with him it was about me." Lucky shrugged, "Carly always acted like you're a miracle worker, and I knew if you were looking for me then this shit was almost over."

Jason handed Lucky the gun in his hand, and pulled a second one out of his waist band. "There should be a clear path out of here, but if there isn't then I want you to shoot anyone in a uniform."

"I want to shoot Faison." Lucky examined the gun carefully; his voice curiously flat as he asked "Can you make that happen?"

"The plan was for Johnny and your dad to do it." Jason shrugged, "I can take you to him. Make sure you get a chance to do what you need to do."

When Lucky nodded, Jason led him through the door. The hall directly outside the room where he'd been kept was quiet, albeit littered with bodies in plain blue uniforms. As they got closer to the next doorway Lucky could hear screaming, cursing, and crying intermixed with the sound of gunfire. He raised an eyebrow at Jason's back, clearly this was not one of his father's slip in quietly and try to get out alive while your enemies don't notice you plans. One corridor blended into another as Jason led him through the maze until they reached a staircase. Jason went up first, holding one hand behind him to warn Lucky to wait. Once he was satisfied he waved Lucky up the stairs and into a small room where Faison sat behind a desk. Johnny and Luke stood facing him, and as Lucky came into view Luke's knees buckled.

"Lucky says he needs to shoot him." Jason gestured in Faison's direction, "Do what you need to do kid."

"Young Mister Spencer won't shoot me. He can't." Faison looked Lucky in the eye, "Blue 4-2-6"

Lucky raised the gun in his hand, pointing it at his father and letting his hands tremble for a moment before he swung it back towards Faison, "Nice try. I started reading up on brainwashing tactics in grammar school you stupid fuck. I let you play your dumbass games, but I am not your puppet."

He shot at Faison allowing the bullet to go high just over his right shoulder and grinned at him, "My dad, Johnny, hell maybe even Jason would just blow your brains out. I'd rather see you suffer."

"We can do that cowboy." Luke pulled out a cigar and lit it, "There are a whole bunch of pirates out there who'd be happy to see this one walk the plank in cement shoes."

"He has a neurotoxin that he used on me." Lucky's voice trembled, "Made my legs stop working for a while, then my hands, once he even made me blind. I want him to hurt."

Johnny sighed heavily, "Well, if you insist. I was planning to do this to someone else but we could run him through a wood chipper a few times. I know a great doc that can keep him alive until we get to his torso."

Faison's eyes slid from Lucky to Johnny, and for the first time he looked afraid. "I have information that you need. You won't get it if you kill me."

"You mean the Iron Bitch? We know she's coming. I even called in some favors, made sure that she can't sleep sweet anywhere but Port Charles. I want her here." Johnny smiled at Lucky, "His death is your present kid. Helena's is a Mother's Day gift."

"An enemy's head on a pike is always better than a bouquet of flowers." Luke chuckled, "I kept telling you to leave us alone Faisy, but you didn't listen. Now you've upset my kid, his friends…do you know what these boys can do to an enemy?"

Jason walked around Faison's desk, laughing when he realized he was pressing a panic button, "Did you think stalling would help you? Your people are all dead, your bombs dismantled, and in a second we're going to take you down to that room you put Lucky in, lock you up and let you starve to death."

"He might bleed to death first." Johnny drawled, "Even if I don't shoot him, I feel like I absolutely have to maim him."

"We could just break his arms and legs. Let him squirm on his belly in pain while the ship is sinking." Luke offered, "The water's cold enough, it'll take him a long time to die."

Faison snarled, "You tried to kill me before Spencer. It didn't work."

"He's nicer than we are." Johnny reached across the desk, and hauled Faison to his feet, "Now me, I like Jason's idea and Luke's. But not just yet, and definitely not here where it might be too quick. You're going to watch your boat sink, you're going to empty your accounts to compensate Lucky for the time you stole from him, and I am going to make absolutely certain that the pain you feel outlasts any bad dreams this kid might have after he goes home."

"You can't force me to do anything." Faison drew himself up to his full height, "Whatever petty tricks you think you know, won't even touch me."

"Ah I might not know the right tricks, but Lucky does. You taught them to him remember?"

Lucky cocked his head to side, "I wonder how you'd feel if we took away your sight and your hands for a while. Maybe take away the feeling in your legs too and lock you up someplace small. Turn on that noise you love so much every time you look like you might be falling asleep. Feed you tainted food that twisted up your guts when you got hungry enough that you couldn't help but eat it even though you knew it would hurt. Few months of that and I bet you'd give me anything I wanted just so I'd let you die."

There's a noise coming from Jason and Johnny that should scare Luke, would scare him if he wasn't so sure he was making it too. Faison's death is coming, but not soon and not cleanly.

"You're going to burn buddy. Eventually. First, you're going to be our guest, and when we're done with you if you're very good I might kill you before I cremate you. Probably…not." Johnny looked at Jason, "I can handle the details."

"You could but…" Jason took a deep breath, exhaling slowly through his nose "I'd have unresolved issues. I really want to hurt him."

"Stress relief!" Luke crowed gleefully, "I think I have some handcuffs in my pocket."

"Too much work." Jason clubbed Faison over the head with the butt of his gun. "Wrap him up in a rug, get any files, and let the twins do their thing. I promised Michael fireworks and they brought some great shit with them."

As they scramble to gather everything, Lucky can't help but linger by Faison's prone form. If he moves, or says anything Lucky's pretty sure he's going to forget his grand plan for revenge and just shoot him in the face. As it is, it's not until they are actually back in Port Charles and Jason is showing Lucky the subterranean space under the storage facility where Faison will be living that he allows himself to believe that the long nightmare is over.

They lock Faison up in that dark wet place with only the rats for company. He's still woozy from the blow to the head when one of Jason's men injects him with something that he says will make Faison feel paralyzed. Lucky is braced for a horde of questions from his Dad once they're done and headed home. But all Luke does is pull him into a tight hug and babble apologies for not coming sooner. He doesn't even wake Laura, instead letting Lucky shower and sleep while he sits next to his bed.

His dad's haggard face is the first thing Lucky sees the next morning, and it more than anything else affirms for him that he is indeed alive and free. They totter downstairs together, making coffee and talking quietly about things Lucky has missed while he's gone. He's not as shocked as he should be about Sonny, though the idea of Carly giving money away makes him burst out laughing.

It's that sound that brings Laura flying into the room. She looks from him to Luke, and back again, then grabs her son so hard Lucky can't get enough breath to laugh. It's not the most comfortable homecoming, but it'll do.


	19. Chapter 19

The first time she feels nauseous she chalks it up to the food at Lucky's homecoming party. Sure, Laura and Bobbie were the ones who cooked everything, but Luke's mere presence could have been enough to send the potato salad off. Carly's never had the strongest stomach despite her affinity for dive bars and cheap beer, so she pops some Pepto and goes on with her day. When it happens again a few days later she's just finished talking about Sonny with Susan, and that's enough to make anyone ill. Then there's 6 hours of caring for a vomiting Michael with Leticia, so she chalks it up to a lingering stomach bug and settles into bed with every intention of being sick quietly.

The redecorating of Port Charles is well underway even without her being there to supervise every project. She's recruited a small army of women at various income levels (admittedly she worked out a way to pay the ones who aren't rich) who are more than happy to make sure that her instructions are being followed to the letter. She's not sure what they'll do once all the projects are completed, but Benny has assured her there is enough money for almost anything she wants to do. If all else fails she's pretty sure she can talk Jason into funding a few scholarships at PCU or helping her open a design business. The plan to upgrade Jason's image seems to have spilled over into her own life by accident. A month of attending almost every charity drive has made her popular with the town in a way that she has never been, and if throwing money around will do that? Well there's plenty to throw.

But right now her stomach hates her, and she really just needs to sleep off whatever this is that Michael has brought home from school. So she'll sleep while he sleeps, or at least that's the plan. Unfortunately her stomach has other ideas. It's during her third trip to the bathroom in less than an hour that Jason comes home. He holds her hair back, brings her ginger ale, and when the worst of it has passed he bundles her up and puts her in the car. They're at GH before she can explain that it's just the stomach flu.

Even after she says, "Michael's sick and I caught what he has is all." Jason refuses to relent. She is going to be seen by a doctor, and that doctor is going to be seeing her right fucking now. Things being what they are, she doesn't just get one doctor. No, she gets Alan, Monica, some specialist she's never met before, Bobbie, and a student nurse. There is medicine to stop the nausea which is most welcome, an IV that she hates, and an unbelievable amount of poking and prodding by people who should know better.

What she wants is sleep, what she gets is an army of well meaning people. Once upon a time she would have told them all to get the hell out and leave her alone, but this is not then so she settles for closing her eyes and trying to ignore the din. Fortunately Bobbie has more sense than anyone else so she shoos everyone out, murmurs "Get some rest sweetie" and finally it is just Carly and Jason alone in the room.

She's perfectly willing to doze until they come back and confirm that she's just going to have to wait out the virus, but Jason is restlessly pacing in front of the windows and she can't bear to see him so upset.

"You worry too much, come sit down." Carly reached out with her free hand, "Tell me a story."

Jason let out a little huff of amusement, "I didn't pack any books. Just a woman who should have called me and told me she was sick."

Carly's lips curved in a wry smile, "I was trying to preserve the mystery."

Jason shrugged, "I don't need the mystery. I need you to be okay."

"I'm fine." She gestured at the room, "I could have rested at home. We can leave now, and they can call and tell me it's a virus later."

The look Jason gives her says more than any words could so she lays back and closes her eyes again. She's on the verge of dozing off when there's a knock on the door, and then Bobbie is back. Her face is so serious Carly's heart skips a beat.

"Mama what's wrong?"

Bobbie looks at Jason, "We should talk in private."

"Whatever it is, Jason can hear it. What's wrong mama?" Without thinking she reaches out, and feels him take her hand.

"Well you were right about picking up Michael's stomach bug. But that's not the only reason you're sick. " Bobbie smiled nervously, "Your tests show that you're..uh...you're pregnant."

"I...I..." Carly looks back at Jason, who is sitting there with his mouth hanging open, "We..."

"This is good news Carly." Jason smiles at her reassuringly, "We can do this."

Logically she knows he's right. They definitely have the means, and they are in a good place as a couple and a family. Illogically this is too much going right at one time for her not to be scared. Fortunately Jason seems to know that, he keeps up a running patter with Bobbie about what she'll need to do at home while Carly lays there and fights down the urge to freak out. Finally Bobbie convinces him to leave, and go tell Monica and Alan the news.

As soon as the door closes behind him Bobbie sits down on the edge of the bed and says quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I used to dream about this, about Jason and I being a real family. And now it's here, and I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"There is no shoe sweetie." Bobbie laughed, "There is a lot of work, and responsibility, and eating right, and getting more rest. But no shoe."

"I..uh...I kind of zoned out for a second while you were talking to Jason, am I going to be able to do this?"

"Yes. But given what happened with Michael they're going to want to monitor you closely. You're going to need to avoid stress." Bobbie started ticking off items on the list on her fingers, "Sleep is not optional. Neither is nutritious food when you can keep it down. Take your vitamins, avoid stress, and be very very patient with Jason."

"Why do I have to be patient with Jason?" Carly laughed, "More like he'll have to be patient with me."

"I'm sure he will be very patient with you. I'm also sure he will drive you crazy when he starts hovering and won't stop." Bobbie smiled knowingly, "I just want you to remember that he means well, that you love him, and that you shouldn't throw anything."

Carly rolled her eyes, "I would never throw things at Jason. That's ridiculous."

It's not until Bobbie is gone, and Jason has taken her back home that she lets herself consider what it will be like to have two children. To have two children with Jason. There are mundane considerations like turning one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery, and whether or not Letitia is up to the challenge. But those concerns are for later. Right now there is a bed calling her name. Sleep is a heavy weight, her dreams filled with giggling children, and curiously images of Jason as a child. She's not sure how she knows it's him and not some other blonde little boy, but she does and it warms her soul to see him that way.

The next few weeks might as well be a dream too. She spends a few days alternating between nausea and exhaustion. Eventually the nausea passes, but the exhaustion lingers. She sleeps late every day, rising only to play with Michael, or see Jason for the few hours that he's home every night. It's infuriating to be this floppy weak thing, but Bobbie assures her that it is to be expected when you are pregnant and recovering from a virus. Jason is incredibly sweet about it all, and Carly falls in love with him over and over again in between falling asleep on him.

She's dimly aware that people come by while she's sleeping, not that she can stay awake long enough to care. Luke and Lucky start making a point of waking her for their own sick amusement until Jason and Johnny make them stop. Finally she starts to feel like a person again. It's a little weird to walk through Port Charles after spending so long inside, but the fresh air is nice and she's able to see the results of the work she set in motion. People aren't afraid to be near them, there are smiles and waves from total strangers, and when she goes by the hospital for a checkup Amy is even polite to her.

She's so happy that night she almost bowls Jason over when he comes home that night. He has to brace himself to catch her, and Johnny joins Susan in laughing at them. They've got dinner plans at Luke's, and so it is in front of their closest friends and family that Carly finds the ring Jason has hidden in a very special dessert.

He doesn't get down on one knee exactly, but he does lean in to rest his forehead against hers and that is better than anything else in the world. He doesn't ask, she doesn't say yes, they just look at each other and then he slips the ring onto her finger. There's kissing and clapping, but all she can see is the love in Jason's eyes.


End file.
